The King of Hell
by Jermaine94
Summary: Ichigo sacrificed his powers with the use of Mugestu, and while his powers dwindle and fade, his sister gets taken to Hell! Sacrificing himself to rescue her, Ichigo gets trapped in Hell, where his hollow powers run rampant! Years pass and Ichigo assumes the role of King of Hell. (Temporary Hiatus)
1. Prologue (Chapter 1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Highschool DxD…also…this story was adopted by me! Obviously…original idea written by Zazg!**

 _ **Edited! Noticed I put in numbering for those who don't understand the lingo used…but didn't explain…so I chucked it in at the end. 8/11/2017**_

 _ **Edited again! Thanks to Bunny153539 who pointed out some…grammatical issues…went through and changed the flow. 11/17/2017**_

 _ **Once again edited! Went through the chapter and rewrote some things here and there to help the flow. 2/24/18**_

 _ **Yet another edit! This time…major differences! See if you can find them haha no rewards will be given btw. 3/18/18**_

The King of Hell – Bleach/Highschool DxD

' _ **King…'**_ Zangetsu speaking/thought

' _Ichigo…'_ Old man Zangetsu speaking/thought

 _Zangetsu?_ Internal thoughts

Prologue: 3 Cheers for the King of Hell

"I will show you. The final…" he paused, staring into the eyes of the strange butterfly like demi-god wannabe before him, "Getsuga Tensho."

His opponent, the wannabe usurper Aizen Sōsuke, former Squad 5 captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, could only stare in disbelief as a surge of pure black reiatsu enveloped his young opponent. His pure white eyes wide in shock. "What is…that form?" His question went unanswered as Ichigo was revealed.

He stood at the same height from when he emerged from the Dangai, but his once signature bright orange hair was now a midnight black and reached down to his mid back. His once warm and caring chocolate brown eyes now blood red. Wearing what seemed to be grey bandages all over his body; his arms were both black, though one was covered in swirling black tribal like tattoo's (his left) and the other had the same pitch black reiatsu flowing from it. His hakama started to billow out behind him in the same manner that Old Man Zangetsu's cloak did whenever he visited his inner world. The thought of his loyal zanpaktou spirit brought a tear to his eye.

Aizen, on the other hand, was having a small, yet somewhat serious mental breakdown. _I still don't feel anything._ Realization dawned on him, and his eyes shot open for the umpteenth time within the last 10 minutes. _It can't be! When I transcended beyond Shinigami and Hollow, it became impossible to sense my reiatsu unless I purposely lowered it to something they could comprehend! Just as a two-dimensional being cannot comprehend a three-dimensional being. Could it be? Is he…standing still a dimension above me?_ The sound of his teeth grinding together brought Ichigo out of his reverie.

"IMPOSSIBLE! THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD BE STRONGER THAN ME! YOU! YOU ARE JUST A MERE HUMAN! HOW COULD YOU BECOME SO POW-" He was cut off as Ichigo brought his right arm up to his side, and a blade of pure reiatsu forming in his hand. He watched in horror as Ichigo lifted the blade above his head.

"Mugestu."

Through the darkness, flames erupted forth, shocking both Ichigo and Aizen. Mind you, what was left of Aizen, as he was currently being torn the fuck apart by the veil of black death that was Mugetsu.

Time seemed to slow for the young Substitute, the flames baring down on him, yet never burning. A chilling voice filled his ears, seemingly coming from the flames itself.

" **KUROSAKI…ICHIGO! WHY DID YOU LEAVE!? EVEN THOUGH WE GRANTED YOU THE STRENGTH NECESSARY FOR YOUR SURVIVAL! WHY. DID. YOU. LEAVE?!"** The flames seem to burn brighter, but they still never burnt. Staring into the wall of flames, Ichigo gulped.

"Who are you? I don't remember you if we ever met. Sorry." The flames themselves seemed to sigh.

" **WE ARE NOT SOMEONE. RATHER SOMETHING. WE. ARE. HELL."** Ichigo seemed skeptical.

"Hell? Really? Hell is sentient? I'm sorry, I don't believe you. I have to go, Aizen needs to be put down." With that, he used his transcendent power to shrug off the time slowing effects that the flames had, and recovered just in time to see Aizen crash into the ground, two halves stitching themselves back together.

"Tch, he can still regenerate." He vanished in a burst of shunpo, and stopped before the fallen demi-god. Aizen Sōsuke pushed himself to his feet, glaring at the young transcendent before him.

"HOW!? HOW CAN A MERE HUMAN GAIN SUCH STRENGTH? IT'S ABSURD!" He raised his sword arm, only for Ichigo to appear in his face, hand shooting out and grabbing the shattering remains of Kyōka Suigetsu. Aizen went to stumble back, but the grip on his sword prevented him from falling.

"Enough, Sōsuke. Enough." Ichigo spoke in such a way that even Aizen himself faltered. There was so much…conviction…in his voice. Growling, Aizen began shouting.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME BOY! I SHOULD KILL YOU WH-"

"Sōsuke, what did you really want from the Hōgyoku? Was it really to become a God? Or was it…to become human?" Ichigo stared into Aizens very souls when he spoke, making the man flinch. Never before has he had someone so…importunately question him and his motives.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT, KUROSAKI! YOU WILL NEVER SEE IT!" He tried to lash out, but found out quickly enough that his power was failing him.

"Ichigo-kun. I know you haven't seen it. They will keep you form it. Go to Kyoto. Leave Karakura. I…you were right." Ichigo snapped his head up, seeing the face Aizen was making. It was…peaceful.

"I was born too powerful. Much more powerful than Captains. I was ostracized for it. If only…you we-" He was cut off as red beams appeared pierced through his chest in the form of a cross. He raised what was left of his blade.

"Take her! She deserves so much more than me! If you don't know the way, she will show you! Hurry, Ichigo-kun!" Ichigo reached out and tore Kyōka from Aizens hand. Giving the former Captain a sad smile, he poured his own reiatsu into the broken blade, making it burst into black flames, consuming what was left of the blade.

"I couldn't save her blade, Sōsuke, but I did manage to save her soul. Using what's left of Mugetsu, I absorbed her into me. She will live on, Sōsuke, I promise." The villain gave the hero one last smile, before turning to face the newcomer, Urahara Kisuke. He gave the scientist a forceful glare.

"Do not even think about lying to Ichigo-kun, Urahara. Tell him everything. Even what we both have learnt from Amaterasu. He deserves to know." Urahara gaped like a fish for a brief second before composing himself.

"What are you talking about Aizen? We all know…Amaterasu keeps to herself." He flashed a knowing grin to Ichigo, who smiled under the bandages, and turned back to Aizen.

"Sōsuke. If only at the end, you and I…we were the same." Urahara frowned, not understanding why Ichigo was calling him Sōsuke instead of the usual Aizen. Aizen gave him one final smile before letting the seal Urahara created cover him completely. Ichigo stared at the newly formed cross, contemplating everything the man had told him at the end.

"Ichigo. We have to move from here. Come." He turned to face Urahara, nodded, and followed. He stopped at a tree stump, and looked at himself curiously. Urahara stopped close by.

"Kurosaki-san! You can move pretty fast you know that! I think probably faster than Yoruichi! Though it never came from me!" He jovially jested with the young teen, who was still looking at his hands.

"Urahara-san. My powers…they aren't fading." Urahara froze.

"Not fading? What do you mean?"

"I mean, they should be disappearing by now. I used Mugetsu on Sōsuke, I should be in the process of losing them." Urahara began running through different scenarios in his head, discarding one and having another running almost immediately. He could come to only one logical conclusion. He walked over to Ichigo, and muttered an incantation for a strange Kidou that Ichigo had never heard of. Then again…he hadn't heard any Kidou incantations.

"Searing winds and blazing souls, call forth the wings of the damned. Fly now and hunt. Bring fear to those that utter your name. Bakudo no. 104: Mitsuke-kata." _ *****_ His palm glowed purple, and he 'scanned' Ichigo up and down. He frowned when his only logical conclusion was thrown out the window. He opened his mouth to speak, but another voice cut him off.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Both Shinigami turned to face the speaker, and found themselves looking at Inoue Orihime. The God-like healer slowly approached them, holding her hands up to her chest, tears forming in her eyes.

"Is that…really you…Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo took a good long look at himself. He admitted to himself and ONLY himself that he looked badass, but agreed that he must have looked completely different to everyone else. He decided to let the poor girl off the hook.

"Yeah, Inoue, it's me." He smiled softly when the tears that threatened to fall started to cascade down her face. She covered her mouth with her hands.

"I'm so happy! You look so different. With the black hair and the black outfit. Even your eyes are different. But I know it's you, because only you would smile at me like that." His eyes widened and he raised a hand to his face, feeling soft skin instead of the bandages that normally covered his face.

' _Hmm…they must vanish when I'm not in combat.'_

' _ **That's true…Ichigo.'**_ His eyes shot open at the sound of that voice. A voice which should be long gone. He turned to Inoue, who noticed his startled expression and edged closer to him. He took notice now that everyone else had gathered behind her.

"Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Chad…Nel? GRIMMJOW?!" He glared at the blue haired Hollow, who was sporting so many bandages that he could pass for an exhibit in a museum. The Arrancar just flipped him off.

"I owed you for saving my ass from Nnoitra, so after the Neliel here fixed me up proper, I helped these guys and a couple Captains out by bringing them back to Karakura. This means we are even Kurosaki! Now that we are even…I WANT A REMATCH! You look real strong now, so this should be even more fun!" His placid smile turned into a vicious grin, to which Ichigo smirked in response.

"I got some stuff to do first, Grimmjow. But you will get your rematch." Everyone let out a sigh. Seems like the former orange-head was even more of a battle maniac now, agreeing to have a rematch of all things.

" _ **Excuse me…but I need him for a bit. You can have him back when we…finish."**_ Out of nowhere, a white-clad-black-skull-masked Hollow appeared. Inoue and Ishida paled. The others switched gears and took defensive stances. The Hollow reached up and pulled its mask off, much to shock of Neliel and Grimmjow, the latter voicing his thoughts. Rather crudely too.

"What the fuck! Who are you? And how the FUCK are you taking off your mask!" He reached for Pantera, his loyal Zanpaktou. Neliel already had her own sword, Gamzua, drawn and held at the ready. The others couldn't really do much, but Inoue had snapped out of her reverie and shielded everyone. Ishida had his bow formed and drawn in a heartbeat. Kisuke had Benihime, his own Zanpaktou, drawn and had her poised ready to strike. They were all shocked when they saw Ichigo under the mask. The doppelganger smiled sadly and went to speak, but the real Ichigo cut him off.

"That's enough…Zangetsu." The sound of collective face-faulting filled the small clearing. Even the Hollow looked shocked.

" _ **How did you know, Ichigo? The Old Man wouldn't have told you."**_ The now named Zangetsu glared at the still Mugetsu clad Ichigo, who did nothing but smile.

"The Old Man told me. He told me at the end. I remember it clearly. He said, ' _Why should I keep this from you, since we are going to disappear now. Ichigo…I am not Zangetsu. The one you call 'Hollow' is the true Zangetsu. But do not falter. Everything I have told you was the truth, bar my name. Every time you sought my counsel, I vowed to never lead you astray. Forgive me Ichigo, for keeping this from you. My name, my true name, is Juha Bach.'_ And I remembered as well, when I fought you to gain control of my mask. You said, ' _ **I am…Zangetsu.'**_. I was so blinded by my hate for you, that I discarded the thought and tossed it aside. I am sorry for making you wait so long for me to call you…Zangetsu." He smiled at his Zanpaktou spirit, who returned it with a genuine smile of its own.

" _ **All good Ichigo. I still need you in your head though, there are some things we really gotta talk about privately."**_ Nodding in response, Ichigo walked over to the tree stump and sat on it, going straight into the position for Jinzen. Urahara stepped forward.

"Well well! Seems like Kurosaki-san is just fine! No need to worry whatsoever! Zangetsu-san, he's about to enter Jinzen, so you may want to join him. Now, everyone else, we need to transport this place back to where it normally goes! So close your ears, I'm going to do something stupid again." With that, everyone tuned out, they went to ask Zangetsu some more questions, but the Hollowed Zanpaktou spirit was no where to be seen. A massive green light appeared beneath them and they were swallowed into it. When they regained their bearings, they were within the training grounds that Ichigo used to train for Ban-kai.

 _ **Ichigos Mindscape**_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING DOING HERE?!"

" _ **HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?"**_

Both Ichigo and Zangetsu dodged another swipe from a giant skeletal monster that had appeared as soon as Ichigo opened his eyes within his soul.

"Fucking Hell! I have no idea how the Kushanada appeared in my soul, but we have to stop it from screwing this place up! LOOK OUT!" He lashed out with his foot and planted it in Zangetsus ass, launching him some distance away, and himself too, just as a giant fist crashed into where they were just moments ago.

They both flashed to each other using their respective speed techniques. Even in his enhanced Mugetsu form, Zangetsu managed to keep up with him, taking off with the usual boom that preceded Sonido. Having enough, Ichigo swung a black reishi blade at the Kushanada. The black Getsuga that erupted from the blade tossed the giant skeleton around like a rag-doll, but when it came to a rest in a giant dust cloud, it heaved itself back up with nary a scratch on it. Taking a quick glance at Zangetsu, he noticed that the mask he was wearing was reminiscent of his own.

"Can you fire a Cero from your horns?" Zangetsu perked up and smirked viciously from under the mask.

" _ **Um…I'm a Hollow ain't I? Of course I can fire a Cero…got a plan?"**_ Ichigo nodded and formed another blade and pumped it full of reiatsu.

"I'll fire a Getsuga, and you launch a Cero, but we mix the attacks and combine them." Understanding the concept, Zangetsu lifted his hand and stabbed it with one his horns, and the energy that started to form between them was terrifying. Ichigo raised his blade, and swung.

"Getsuga Tensho."

Zangetsu released the Cero.

"Gran Rey Cero."

Both attacks flew alongside each other, before the black Getsuga wrapped itself around the Cero and began to spiral. Seeming absorbing the Getsuga, the Cero plowed into the Kushanada, sending it careening through building after building, before exploding in a blast that was eerily similar to the attack Sōsuke used on him.

A giant mushroom cloud sprung up from the blast zone. The resulting shockwave toppled buildings, and the two that launched the attack had to drop behind a building to avoid being thrown into the depths of Ichigos soul.

They took a good look at each other before laughing together. Ichigo raised his fist and his Zanpaktou bumped it with his own.

" _It's not dead. But it's really badly hurt and seriously pissed off."_ They both turned to face the source of the new voice, and they saw a young girl, probably a little older than Ichigo, wearing a purple kimono, wooden sandals and a green sash. Her face was soft and her eyes hard. Her green hair tied back into a ponytail, but her bangs still fell around her face.

"Zangetsu, is that her?" Zangetsu nodded. Ichigo jumped up and embraced the girl, who stiffened at the sudden touch, but leaned into the warmth it brought.

"Kyōka! You finally showed yourself! You don't know how relieved I am to see you here! I thought that what I did failed!." He held the girl tighter and tighter, and she responded by wrapping her arms around him. She broke free and pointed at the crater.

" _We can celebrate after, Master. But now we have to deal with that thing."_ Ichigo turned and faced the crater himself. He frowned and vanished in a burst of shunpo.

He arrived at the crater, and not long after he did, the boom of Sonido and another swish of Shunpo alerted him to the arrival of Zangetsu and Kyōka. The Kushanada crawled out of the crater and set its gaze on Ichigo. A creepy voice came out of somewhere.

" **KUROSAKI ICHIGO. YOU HAVE REAFFIRMED YOUR RESOLVE BEFORE THIS KUSHANADA. TAKE NOW WHAT. IS. RIGHTFULLY. YOURS."**

The Kushanada then glowed golden, and Ichigo was bathed in the same golden light. The two Zanpaktou spirits could only watch as Ichigo vanished in the golden light.

" **WE. WILL. SEE. YOU…IN HELL…MY KING"**

 _ **Back Outside with the Others**_

"Somebody wanna spill? What is happening to Ichigo?!" Renji shouted above the vortex of swirling golden energy. Ishida grunted in affirmation, while Inoue was holding onto a now fully healed Chad for dear life, trying not to get thrown around by the power. Rukia was only staring in shock.

Grimmjow had caught Neliel by the wrist and pulled her towards him and out of the path of the vortex. They both stared at the swirling pool of golden reiatsu with fear in their eyes. That power…it was dangerous to Hollows. Not in the way that Shinigami reiatsu was dangerous, but more along the lines of…'eternal damnation'.

' _It's the same color. Just like that time in…WHAT!'_ The swirling vortex suddenly compacted in on itself and started to settle. Once Ichigo was revealed, blushes from the two female members of the group suddenly sprang to life.

Still clad in the flowing black hakama pants from Mugetsu, the top half od the outfit was gone, revealing his diamond abs and chiseled chest. Though the right side of his body had a golden skeletal like armor. Renji and Ishida recognized it immediately as the same one from Hell.

"No way! I thought he got rid of that!" Renji waved his arms around hysterically while Ishida gaped. Everyone else was still confused. Inoue inspected what she saw of Ichigo. His long black hair was now at the same length it was the last time she saw him. His right eye was covered and the armor continued down, enveloping his right arm and hand, but only going as far across his body as mid chest.

They all watched as Ichigo was yet to stir. The golden armor became slightly hazed and vanished, reverting Ichigo back into his Mugetsu form, long hair and all. He frowned and open his eyes. He quickly scanned the unfamiliar terrain but recognized it shortly after. He turned his head slowly, and when everyone had noticed his movement and grouped around him, he smiled sadly.

"Sorry guys. Looks like my times up." Everyone glanced at the person closest to them and then back to Ichigo, who began to cough, blood dribbling from in between the fingers on the hand he raised to cover his mouth. Inoue gasped, and willed her healing shield to form over Ichigo. The shield formed, held for thirty seconds before loosing color and distorting. Eventually, the barrier shattered, and Inoue fell to her knees. Rukia and Urahara darted to his side, the former with tears in her eyes.

"Dammit Ichigo, what did you do!?" She placed her hands on his chest and they glowed green, Urahara behind him, a green glow emanating from his hands.

"Stop, it's oka-"

"SHUT UP ICHIGO! I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU!" Rukia screamed at the former orange-haired idiot. She willed more and more reiatsu into her palms. The group didn't even notice the entrance to the secret training ground violently explode, revealing one very pissed off Yoruichi, accompanied by a very serious looking Isshin and almost every Captain capable of movement. Urahara spotted Captain Unohana Retsu.

"UNOHANA TAICHO! Come quickly! Please!" She vanished at the urgency in his voice, not even waiting for the Sou-Taicho to give the word, even though she wouldn't have cared. She arrived by Urahara and he stepped back, while Renji stepped forward and peeled a frantic Rukia away from Ichigo, who was still smiling. Retsu placed her hand on his back and her hands glowed a variety of colors, from green to blue to purple and finally red. Once her hands touched his back, she felt his very life force slipping away.

"Urahara-san, is there any way to deactivate this form of his? I believe his own powers is killing him." Everyone stared at Ichigo. Retsu, even though very worried, vowed to save him. She owed the boy, not only for saving Soul Society, but by showing her that she may have a chance to finally discard her name.

Urahara thought for a second and went to speak but he was cut off by Yoruichi.

"DON'T SPEAK! DO!" She too had tears in her eyes. She flashed over to Renji who was still trying to hold Rukia back, and took the small girl from his arms, wrapping her in a tight embrace that she had no chance of escaping from.

"Kuchiki-Taicho! I need you to perform Senka on Ichigo! If we destroy his Soul Chain and Soul Sleep, it should forcibly deactivate his powers." Kuchiki Byakuya went over the plan in his head and agreed a second later. He drew his blade and vanished in a burst of shunpo so fast he surprised not only himself, but every other Captain in the chamber. When he closed in, he moved to the now vacated spot behind him and went to plunge his blade through his back, only for a sword to fly out of nowhere and stop him. He moved back and let his eyes widen slightly in shock to see that the person who stopped him was Kurosaki Isshin.

"What are you doing, Kurosaki-dono?" Byakuya straightened and held his blade before him. He was wholly intending to repay his debt to Ichigo, who had saved his sister and brought them close than ever. Isshin raised his sword and pointed it at Byakuya.

"Ban-kai, Raijin Engetsu." He basically exploded. Flames poured out a tornado that surrounded him. From within the tornado, bolts of lightning screamed to life. Everyone stared at him in wonder. The Sou-Taicho only watched on silently. They all waited for the tornado to disappear, and when it did, they were wishing that it didn't.

Isshin had completely changed. He looked ever so slightly taller, and his Zanpaktou had changed into a weird mix of a sword and a spear. His shihakushou had changed as well, seeming now like Ichigos Mugetsu form, except his were tighter and seemed less sentient, as instead of billowing in the wind, they just turned to ash. He pointed his weapon at everyone, including Retsu and Byakuya.

"Don't try and save him. He has accepted this. We all knew what would happed should he return from Hell. Everyone realized it when he told us of that armor he was given. The…Moeta ō no Yoroi. The Burnt Kings Armor. Sou-Taicho, back me up here." As soon as he finished speaking, a wall of flame surrounded Ichigo, effectively blocking everyone from reaching him. The Sou-Taicho appeared next to Isshin, blade already released. All the remaining Captains felt the anger and fury soar to new heights. Yoruichi snapped.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO! HE'S GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T FORCE HIM OUT OF THAT FORM! STOP THIS BULLSHIT! PLEASE!" Her tears stained her face. Isshin turned to face her, and his own tears were visible.

"Don't you think I want to save him as well? Don't you think, that as his father, I want him to come home? For him to hold his sisters and tell them it's going to be alright? Yoruichi…Hell…needs a King." The revelation tipped some Captains over the edge. While Ichigo fought Aizen, Inoue had set to healing the most critically wounded, including Hitusgaya Toshiro, who drew his sword and launched a dragon made of ice at the two fire wielders. It crashed into them in a cloud of steam, and above them, Urahara himself appeared, conjuring a red net and letting it fall into the mist. After landing and stabbing his blade into the next, balls of flame started to appear and they shot towards the two, and a massive explosion rocked the cavern. Not letting up, he fired his favorite Kidou, Sejun Koten Taiho, Hado no 91, into the thick of things. A second explosion rocked the cavern. A battle cry made him jump clear as Kenpachi Zaraki charged into the smoke, and wielding his sword with two hands, he swiped down and split the smoke. But when they focused on the blade, they were all shocked to see that Isshin had caught his blade bare handed. He readied his sword-spear.

"Raiken."

Zaraki was engulfed in a giant bolt of lightning. Swinging his weapon again, Isshin launched Zaraki away from them, sending him straight into the wall…on the far side of the cavern. Retsu jumped forward, lifting her hand and pointing her palm at Isshin, while behind him, Kyoraku Shunui and Ukitake Juushiro went straight for the Sou-Taicho.

Gathering power in her palm, Retsu fired off blue beam of Kidou.

"Hado no 88, Heryugekizoushinten raiho!" Kyoraku and Ukitake released their respective shikai's, and the two fire wielders simply flash stepped away. What they didn't expect though was for Ukitake to absorb the Kidou with his shikai and turn it back onto them from behind. The attack soared at them, and with a flick of his wrist, the Sou-Taicho brought up Bakudo no 80, Danku, and stopped the beam from hitting them. The Sou-Taicho and Isshin vanished and reappeared in front of the fire that surrounded Ichigo, and the remaining Captains gathered before them. Toshiro spoke up.

"This doesn't look good. We are facing off against people who pushed Aizen. The Sou-Taicho really is monstrously strong…and Former Captain Shiba…never thought I would see him again." The other Captains grunted in agreement, and they readied themselves for another go at getting through and giving Byakuya a chance to perform Senka on Ichigo. They were going to do everything in their power to save the boy. Orders be damned to furthest pits of Hell.

"ICHIGO!"

Everyone stopped. Everyone turned in the direction of the scream. Everyone saw Yoruichi staring at the fire with a collapsed Rukia in her arms. She was obviously the source of the scream. The saw the Sou-Taicho turn to Isshin, who deactivated his Ban-Kai, his sword returning to its sealed form. The Sou-Taicho swung his arm and the fire faded away, revealing Ichigo, still sitting on the rock/tree stump.

Yoruichi gently lay Rukia on the ground and appeared next to Ichigo. She cupped his face with her hands. Her eyes went wide and she placed her head over his heart.

Tears fell from her golden eyes.

"Ichigo…hey…Ichigo…I-Ichi…go…ICHIGO…ICHIGO!" Yoruichi, the strong former Captain of Squad 2, Head of the Omnitskidou and Covert Ops, broke down into a sobbing mess. She fell to her knees, screaming out in pain. She wrapped her arms around the boy and pulled him down onto her, gently passing her hands through his hair, cooing gently into his ears.

A soft thud was heard, and Isshin turned to see Orihime collapsed on the floor. Chad knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms, though if you looked, you could see the faint tracks of tears flowing from the gentle giants eyes. Renji gritted his teeth, and he turned away. Retsu felt tears forming in her eyes, and most of the Captains were openly crying.

Neliel and Grimmjow could only stare. Neliel broke down, wrapping her arms around herself and shaking uncontrollably. Grimmjow could hear the one word she repeated over and over again.

"Itsygo…Itsygo…I-I-Itsygo…" The name of the man who saved her rang over and over again in his mind. He remained quiet, paying his respect to the fallen warrior in his own way, he glanced at the Sou-Taicho and the man called Isshin.

"Hell needs a King. The Moeta ō no Yoroi is his condemnation. His soul is now reforming in Hell. It seems though, that they respected him enough to leave us something to bury." The Sou-Taicho walked over to Isshin.

"I am sorry for your loss, Former Captain Shiba."

"Kurosaki. It's Kurosaki."

The Sou-Taicho just nodded and walked away. Grimmjow stepped up to him and stood before him. He grit his teeth and had to reign in his anger so the Sou-Taicho wouldn't kill him, but he let him know what he was thinking.

"You're fucking pathetic. You could easily take his place. I know that armor, and you do to. Every Hollow fears it, and we instinctually know what it represents. And we know that if you are strong enough, you can take it from the previous user. That's why…you're fucking pathetic. You can save him, but you chose to fuck him over. I was gonna try to convince Tia Harribel to make some sort of pact with you so Ichigo and I could fight when we wanted, in return for us giving you a hand if you need, but you can go fuck yourselves now." He spat to the side and let the Old Man pass.

The remaining Captains walked over to Isshin, Toshiro letting out his anger by punching him in the gut.

"What the Hell were you thinking!? Letting him do something like that!" Isshin stood up and glared at Toshiro, his own tears falling.

"Remember what I said to Yoruichi." He turned and walked away. But he stopped before he reached the exit.

"Now I have to tell his sisters. You know how they are. I wouldn't be surprised if they never spoke to me again. In fact…I'd completely understand if Masaki turned over in her grave." He vanished, leaving the Captains alone to deal with this together. They all gathered around Yoruichi, Byakuya standing behind her, his constantly stoic mask broken to reveal the depth of his pain.

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi. I wasn't…fast enough." He closed his eyes and didn't speak again.

The next morning, an announcement was made.

" **Attention! Attention! This is a message to all Shinigami of the Court Guard Squads!"** Everyone looked up from their jobs, the ones who already knew not even bothering to listen.

" **As of yesterday, the Shinigami Daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo, is dead."**

 _ **And there is the re-write of the chapter! Woot! I got this one out faster since I felt inspired due to the positive feedback from Substitute and Memoirs. Hope you all keep reading!**_

 _ ***I MADE UP THAT CHANT FOR KISUKES KIDO HAHA**_

 _ ***ISSHINS BAN-KAI POWERS AND APPEARANCE IS A MIX BETWEEN THE NAMELESS KING FROM DARK SOULS 3 AND MUGETSU.**_

 _ **R &R if you will!**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_


	2. Chapter 1-1 (2)

_**First of all, I would like to humbly apologize for my absence. There has been a lot going on lately in my life, especially after my accident. Do not worry though! That which does not kill you…makes you stronger right? (Especially if you have metal in your body – this seems like a scene from Kick-Ass) Anyway, I digress! I thank you for being loyal readers and willing to stay as long as you did waiting for the next chapter. For those who have waited…I cannot thank you enough, and for those who are new, I welcome you to this mess-fest of a story. Please enjoy this chapter. There will be no review corner since it has been so long since the previous chapter. I will say this…thank you for all the reviews so far.**_

 _ ***Bows head***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Highschool DxD.**_

Previously, on King of Hell:

The next morning, an announcement was made.

" **Attention! Attention! This is a message to all Shinigami of the Court Guard Squads!"** Everyone looked up from their jobs, the ones who already knew not even bothering to listen.

" **As of yesterday, the Shinigami Daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo, is dead."**

 _ **Chapter 1 (Re-write) Dreams of Death**_

 _ ***THWACK***_ The sound of the meaty impact of flesh against stone sounded out across the empty room. Coughing, the source of the sound pushed himself to his feet and attempted to stand, and failed miserably. He collapsed yet again, and the meaty thwack sounded out again, followed by a groan of pain. Deciding to roll over, Ichigo looked up at the what he realised to be a roof.

' _Why am I indoors? I thought I was supposed to go to Hell? Guess I'll find out once I get moving…later.'_ He ran his hands through his long black hair and sighed. He slowly sat up, taking in the room he was currently sitting (read: lying) in. He admitted the place was dull as shit. No windows, no doors, no nothing. Just four walls, a floor and a ceiling.

"There isn't even a fucking chair. Seriously, my back is killing me!" He threw his hands up in the air, immediately regretted it, and lay back down to groan the pain away. Deciding that there was nothing else he could do, he decided to go to sleep, and see if by sleeping, the pain would slowly decide to fuck right off. "That's right, I'm also going insane! I believe that there actually is a person writing and dictating my life, making my decisions based on a whim! Fuck that guy!" He laughed and he soon felt himself drifting off to sleep, the darkness of the room giving him some sort of comfort. The last thing he could remember, though, was not something he ever wanted to forget. Those emerald, green eyes, of the one person he really did kill with his own two hands.

 _ **In Hell**_

' _This place smells, it looks like the hole left by a really hard turd falling into sand, and is basically just that sandy turd.'_ The ravings of the person who calls their home a turd really shouldn't be listened to, but in all actuality, this person is very important to the story, because this person is a woman, with long burnt orange hair and brown eyes. Dangling on her wrist, is a Quincy Cross.

Masaki Kurosaki died that fateful day when her son tried to save who he thought was a person in danger, but turned out to be the bait used by a vile Hollow called Grand Fischer. A couple of months ago, Masaki felt the bastards reiatsu vanish from the World of the Living. She gave a silent prayer of thanks that day. She wore basically the same outfit, a pink coat over a maroon shirt and a purple dress, but do not think for a second that she is defenceless. Her powers, since being tied to the Quincy King Ywach, were taken from her. Although, when she was infected by the strange Hollow, her powers became vastly different, and the only portion that was taken by Ywach were the uninfected pieces. She had still retained a vast majority of her powers that day. Being in Hell, her Hollowfied powers were supercharged, but since there was no 'Hollow' in her soul, she didn't have to worry about the Hollowfication process. She froze when an unimaginable amount of reiatsu poured down on the Hellish landscape (AN: Pun intended). The reiatsu was so thick that she was forced to her knees. Struggling for breath, she barely managed to raise her head to see what the source of reiatsu was. She paled when she saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring her down.

"Woman. What is you name?" Masaki froze at the voice. This, creature, was at least ten times stronger than her, and if that was the case, then it was even stronger than Isshin, who was a former Captain of the Gotei 13. She gulped, and fumbled for her Cross, taking it in her hand for comfort.

"Woman, I will not ask a third time. What is you name?" The creature raised its hand, a single pale finger pointed right at her forehead. She took a couple seconds to register the creatures features. For instance, it was about her height, with black hair, and a helmet on its head. She stopped looking when she finally took notice of the hole where its heart should have been.

"My name, is Kurosaki Masaki. Who are you?" She swallowed the lump in her throat, and she was sweating heavily. This Hollows simple presence was intimidating enough.

"Are you related to Kurosaki Ichigo?" Her eyes went wide. "From that reaction, you do know him. Tell me, what is your relation to him?" Masaki took a deep breath.

"Ichigo is my son. Although I died when he was young, and I haven't seen him since I was killed by Grand Fischer." The Hollow nodded, before he lowered his hand, sliding it into the seemingly invisible pocket of his coat.

"My name is Ulqiuorra Schiffer. I have…business…with Kurosaki. You shall lead me to him in the World of the Living. There, we shall settle the victor of our fight. I know that he came out of out fight much more powerful than I could have imagined. It may have been possible that he could have been able to defeat Aizen-sama. I wish to end our fight on equal terms. Come, I shall open the do-" Masaki would have cheered when Ulqiuorra was slammed into the ground if she wasn't joining him there. Before he could have finished speaking, a titanic amount of reiatsu just appeared out of nowhere. Masaki couldn't even lift her head. The reiatsu was so thick that her vision was being distorted. A grunt from Ulqiuorra made her look at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I see, you have come here then, Kurosaki Ichigo. I will make you regret the decision to kill me upon that roof in such an unsightly manner." Masaki felt her heart stop.

' _Ichigo…killed him? My baby boy, killed this Hollow? How? When did Ichigo get so powerful? And did he just say that this was Ichigos' reiatsu? How is this possible?! I can't even fathom its depth!'_ Masaki felt a tear slip from her eye at the thought of her son, her little man, fighting to the death against such a powerful opponent. Sure, if he had the proper training in how to use his Quincy powers. Perhaps he could stand a chance then. The sound of tearing and cracking rang out from above her and Ulqiuorra, before the reiatsu vanished as abruptly as it appeared.

Ulqiuorra looked up from his little crater (one he formed when his face crashed into the ground), and felt his blood run cold as a shadow loomed above them. He spun quickly, darted over to where Masaki lay unable to move, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, and quickly began to move away from the tear in the sky. Masaki scrambled to compose herself.

"What do you think you are doing? Put me down this instant!" Ulqiuorra glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"If you wish to take on the Kushanada, then by all means, I will set you down her and now. If you do not, then be quiet. I am trying to move as fast as I can in the opposite direction from which they all seem to be moving to. I do not want to be there when whatever it is that your son has become appears from that tear." Masaki froze.

"You mean Ichigo is coming out of that hole in the sky? Take me there now! Please! I have to know why my son is in Hell!" Masaki began to struggle in Ulqiuorras grasp, but the Hollow had a firm grip on her.

"Talk to him later. If we go there now, we will die, and there is a chance we won't be able to reincarnate for a while, considering that the Kushanada would be the ones to kill us. Don't be foolish woman, you can always go see him later." Ulqiuorra planted his foot and launched himself into the air, using the approaching mountain face as a springboard to launch them higher and higher. He arrived at the top of the mountain, only to be blocked off by a golden fist. Trusting his instincts, he dropped Masaki and raised his hand, and immediately regretted the decision. He felt his wrist and forearm shatter under the force of the punch. Such was the impact that he was sent flying back, spinning mid flight and unleashing a lightning fast green cero at the attacker. He watched as his attack was simply batted away, the light from the attack lighting up the surrounding area, and it was at this moment that Ulqiuorra knew he had gone and fucked up. Standing at the top of the mountain, was Kurosaki Ichigo. But this man was different, his eyes were devoid of all light, and his midnight black hair was a stark contrast to his golden armour. Ulqiuorra watched as Ichigo raised his sword and with a simple swing, tore Hells terrain to shreds.

Narrowly dodging, Ulqiuorra dropped to his knees after spinning and flipping through the raised debris. _'This is not Kurosaki, this is something else. I need to get away and formulate a plan, otherwise I'm going to die…again.'_. Stepping quickly, Ulqiuorra jumped back as an obsidian sword slammed into the ground where he stood only moments ago, and once again, he bore witness to the ground being rendered asunder by the sheer force of the attack.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I will have to leave this fight here. Next time we meet, I will have you answer every transgression of yours. I implore you to say your final farewells." Ulqiuorra landed on a branch jutting out from a singular tree. He scanned the horizon for any trace of Ichigo, and seemingly finding no trace of him, he lowered his guard, and once again found himself on the retreating front. Though he didn't get very far this time.

" _ **Do you…think that…you can…get away…from me?"**_ The distorted voice sounded out from behind him, and before he could spin to dodge, a golden hand clamped down on his shoulder, shattering the bones inside. Then he was thrown. Hard. He careened through the air at ridiculous speeds, and crashed straight into the mountain that he previously used as a springboard. Grunting, he gingerly removed himself from the rubble and struggled to stand, his regenerative powers already working overtime to repair all the damage inflicted.

" _ **This time…I will…kill you…Ulqiuorra Schiffer."**_ Grunting, Ulqiuorra managed to somehow stay on his feet. He opened his mouth to retort, but another voice cut him off, and in admittedly one of the most comical manners he had borne witness to.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE WORDS MISTER! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME! I WILL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF FIVE! ONE! TWO! FIVE! THAT'S IT! IF YOU WON'T COME DOWN, I WILL COME UP! PREPARE YOUR ASS FOR THE GREATEST OF SPANKINGS!" Kurosaki Masaki was fuming. She was breathing violence and bloody murder. For starters, that Hollow had picked her up and carried her without her permission. Then he dropped her without so much as a warning. Then the black haired psychopath had smashed the mountain and everything within 20kms to shit with a swing of his sword! Then, to top it all off, he threw the Hollow right at her! If she hadn't been paying attention to the fight and gotten out of the way when the Hollow was heading in her direction, she would have really been killed…again. Then the Hollow calls the psychopath Ichigo.

 ***Warning… has encountered an unexpected error. Shutting down to reboot***

 ***Rebooting***

 ***Rebooting***

 ***Reboot successful… successfully initialized***

 ***Beginning sub-routine and ***

 ***Successful…please stand by***

Ichigo looked down at the shouting woman. A single eyebrow was raised when the woman violently shook her fist at him. Right now, he wasn't Ichigo, and he probably wouldn't be for some time. Right now, he was the King of Hell, and that demanded that he go about punishing the Sinners for their evil deeds and making sure that the people trapped here atone for their sins. Sighing, Ichigo raised his sword, preparing to swing it to shut up that violent woman, but his instincts kicked in and he took a step back when an arrow tore through the air where he was just standing.

' _That was a Quincy arrow. Why is there a Quincy in Hell? Who the hell is this woman! And why is she still shouting!'_ Deciding that he had had enough of her shouting, Ichigo vanished in a blur of Shunpo, seemingly vanishing from the spot he once stood, and appeared behind the woman. He startled gasp brought a wry smirk to his lips.

" _ **No wonder…Sosuke liked…appearing behind…weaker people…who are…you woman?"**_ He raised his only visible eyebrow when the woman ground her teeth. She stomped forward and stood before him, but since he was now a lot taller then he used to be, she was much shorter than him. She looked up at him and stuck her finger in his face.

"Who am I? WHO AM I? How dare you brat! Forgetting your own mother! You are Ichigo right? If you are, then my name is Kurosaki Masaki. Your. Mother." Everything froze. For Ichigo, it seemed like time rewound itself. This woman before him. She was claiming to be his mother, but his mother was a normal human. She wasn't a Quincy. That would be impossible. He took a step back and clutched at his head. He dropped to his knees, his head held between his hands, his teeth grinding together. Masaki stepped forward, but the glare that she got from the kneeling Ichigo was enough to make her flinch. The sound of static filled the air, and Ulqiuorra was standing between them.

"What do you think you are doing trash? Raising your hand against the woman who raised you? You are the low-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as a back hand from the crouching Ichigo sent him flying away again.

" _ **Are you…really her?"**_ Masaki gulped.

"Yes. I am really her. Are you really Ichigo?" Ichigo grit his teeth once again. His brows furrowed with annoyance as Ulqiuorra reappeared. He didn't manage to say anything this time because Ichigo reached up, grabbed him by the throat, slammed him into the ground and impaled him there with his sword, making sure to leave the sword in at an angle to make sure the bastard couldn't remove himself and interrupt again. For good measure, Ichigo reached up and crushed Ulqiuorra's throat, even though he knew that he could heal it. Still, not having the monotonous bastard speak for three seconds was worth the evil. Once he finished with Ulqiuorra, he looked back at Masaki, who was giving him and unhappy glare.

" _ **We need…some privacy…he would…keep interrupting."**_ Letting out a sigh, Masaki nodded.

"I don't agree with this, but you are right. There are many things we need to speak about. This Hollow would only keep getting in the way." She walked over to Ichigo, who retreated a little at her approaching figure. "Now, we need to get to the root of this, right Ichigo?"

" _ **Kaa-san? It really is you**_ isn't _**it…you're still *cough***_ alive? How is _**this…poss**_ ible?" Ichigo started to cough violently, the pain that had sparked in his lungs when his Hell powers began to fade getting worse and worse.

" _ **Whoops! Sorry Kingy! I'll get that for ya! Seems like been this far down in Hell affects ya lungs! Don'cha worry thou! I got cha!"**_ Ichigo froze at the sound of his Hollow, but silently thanked him when his breathing started to even out, and the pain started to subside. He took a deep breath and looked up, the golden armour seeming to shimmer as he did so, retreating back into the depths of his soul.

"Kaa-san?" The woman smiled, and Ichigo noticed the tears that were starting to appear at the edges of her eyes.

"Ichigo."

"Kaa-san!" He couldn't hold it anymore. The woman whom he idolized for her gentle heart, warm nature, and loving embrace was standing before him, arms held out wide to hold him once again. He took the woman into his arms and he felt the stream that was his emotions begin to overflow, coming out of him as a sorrowful wail, much like the wail his Vasto-Lorde Class Hollow Form gave when he fought Ulqiuorra on the roof.

"Oh Ichigo. Shh. Mother is here. There is no need for tears from a grown man. Oh well, it's not like I'm holding back myself." Masaki let her tears flow freely from the first moment Ichigo gazed up at her and the armour started to fade. But what surprised her was the fact that the hair didn't revert back from black to orange, or even change its length, and his eyes changed from empty to a blood red. Well, she could always ask him later. Right now, she had her son in her arms again. There was no way anything could interrupt this moment.

"Um, excuse me for interrupting, but can someone free-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ULQIUORRA OR I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FOWL AND FEED YOU TO THE KUSHANADA FOR BREAKFAST FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Ichigo rounded on the now much paler Ulqiuorra, who had the decency to cough into his fist and look the other way. Ichigo sighed, that was about as much of an apology that he was going to get from the stoic Arrancar.

"Dammit you ruined the moment already. Stop squirming, or this will hurt." Ichigo stood and let go of his mother, who smiled sadly. She knew what was coming and she honestly felt no sympathy for the Hollow.

"What do you mean 'this will hurt'? Are you planning t-urk!" Ichigo unceremoniously tore the sword from the pale man's abdomen, splattering blood everywhere, causing Ichigo to laugh sadistically.

"That felt somewhat comforting, knowing that I can hurt you now. Exchanges between us will probably end up like this from now on. Oh yeah, Mom, you wanted to know why I look like this right? And you, you want to know why I'm here now? Then stay lying down, and Mom, you have a seat right here." He clicked his fingers and a Kushanada appeared from somewhere (most likely from behind the tree that Ulqiuorra used earlier) and used his own hand as a chair for Masaki to sit on. Paling slightly, Masaki nodded in thanks to the Kushanada, who seemed to smile (if possible). Taking her seat on its hand, she motioned for Ichigo to begin his story.

 _ ***1 Bleach Cannon (up to the defeat of Aizen) later***_

"Doesn't this just mean that instead of being trash, you are just transcended trash? Like some form of plastic bag that is originally thrown away, then reclaimed because it turns out it has many forms and functions?" Ichigo and Masaki deadpanned at Ulqiuorra, who continued to lie down on the ground for the duration of Ichigos speech.

"That doesn't make you any different from tr-ghak!" Ichigo drove his sword through Ulqiuorras chest. "Ple **-squelch-** ase st **-urk-** op stab **-blargh-** bin **-hack-** g me!" Multiple times.

 _ **And there is the re-write of the second chapter! As said many times before, this story of the King Of Hell will follow a completely different path than what was originally set.**_

 _ **Thanks again for waiting for this.**_

 _ ***bows head and prostrates* Honto Arigatou!**_

 _ **See you next time…in space!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is the next update for The King of Hell! Enjoy! Also, I will be fixing the Chapter titles!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Bleach!**_

 _ **Previously, on the King of Hell:**_

"That doesn't make you any different from tr-ghak!" Ichigo drove his sword through Ulqiuorras chest. "Ple **-squelch-** ase st **-urk-** op stab **-blargh-** bin **-hack-** g me!" Multiple times.

 _ **Chapter 2: The Replacement King**_

Ichigo coughed into his hand. "Well, now that everything is cleared up. Why don't we get onto the main topic of conversation. Why are you two here?" He finished his sentence and got smacked on the back of the head. He turned to face his attacker and saw his mother standing behind him with a sour look on her face.

"Oy brat! We didn't even finish your conversation! All you did was tell us what happened in the years that I was dead! You said you got Shinigami and Hollow powers, but what about your Quincy heritage! You haven't spoken a word about it!" Ichigo gave her a confused look.

"Quincy powers? I don't have any of the sort! Why the hell would I want to be like Ishida? He's already a stuck up asshole, I don't need him being a better Quincy than me, not like I would make a terrible Quincy, but still! I don't have any Quincy powers!" He crossed his arms and began grumbling to himself. Masaki just facepalmed.

"Ichigo, what do you mean you don't have Quincy powers? Of course you have them! These powers are hereditary. Normally, a Quincy parent would pass their powers onto their children. I'm sure Karin and Yuzu are already coming into their own as Quincy! Oh I would be so proud of my little girls!" She squealed with delight at the thought of her daughters fighting Hollows, bows drawn and looks of determination on their faces.

"They don't have any powers either, though Karin seems to be coming into her Shinigami powers. Ever since I found out that Goat-chin is a Shinigami, everything started to make more sense." He nodded to himself, obviously pleased with his answer, but the second smack to the back of his proved that his mother was not as happy as he was.

"They don't have Quincy powers! Why? Didn't Isshin tell you? I'm going to kill that man!" She waved her fist violently at the sky, whilst Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.

"Tell us what Mom? It's not like you have Quincy powers right…right?" He stopped himself when Masaki looked down at him and smiled.

"That's right! Your glorious mother…is a Qunicy!" She raised her hand and formed a bow, and Ichigo almost fainted.

"WHAT! Since when!" Masaki deadpanned.

"Since forever trash. Didn't you pick up on her hidden meanings? She has been basically shouting it at you since she began this conversation. You have to work on your powers of deduction." Ulqiuorra stood up from the puddle of blood that had formed when Ichigo let loose. Dusting himself off, he turned around to leave, but was stopped when an arrow skimmed his helmet. Ulqiuorra froze on the spot, his eyes wide. _'I didn't even sense the attack coming. How is this possible?'_ He turned around and stared at Masaki, who smiled at him with murderous intent.

"Oh Ulqiuorra-kun! Don't leave now. We are only getting to the good part. Since Isshin has so kindly neglected Ichigos Quincy training, it seems like I have to pick up the slack. And you know that means he is going to need a sparring partner, right? Ulqiuorra-kun~." Ichigo stood up, his black hair billowing in the wind.

"Oy wait! There is no need to begin now! I need to get things in order here first before we begin! The Koge-ō no yoroi tells me that there are some things that I have to do! Please wait!" He waved his hands in front of himself, purposefully placing himself in between his mother and Ulqiuorra. The pale Arrancar just watched silently, before turning around and making to leave once again. He didn't get very far before Ichigo stopped him.

"Oy, why don't you stick around? It's not like you have anything better to do right? What were you going to do anyway? Wander around and get yourself killed? You may have been strong, but the monsters here are much more powerful than you." Ulqiuorra just stared silently out at the distance before sighing.

"Very well, I shall stay for now. Make it worth my time, Kurosaki." Ichigo smiled.

"Right, first of all, we have to go to a place called New Lilith. Apparently, it's a level below us. Hmm, how to get there. I don't know if there is a path down that way like there was to get here. Guess we will just have to make our own path." Both Ulqiuorra and Masaki looked at Ichigo curiously.

"There are more levels to Hell than these four?" Ulqiuorra nodded.

"I concur. I do not believe there are more levels than these four. Aizen-sama never found their existence. How could you say there are more levels?" Ichigo smiled once again.

"The Koge-ō no yoroi tells me all I need to know about Hell. It was the first time that Hell has willingly lent a living Human its power in order to restrain a Sinner. Kokutou was a bastard through and through. Sosuke on the other hand, only wanted companionship. He wasn't an evil man, he was just…wrong." Ichigo walked over to a large crater, confusion on his face. "Was this always here? I remember this place from where I sealed Kokutou, but I don't remember this crater being here." He rubbed his chin.

"That crater formed when you launched your Zanpaktou at me from above. The impact force created this crater. Don't tell me you don't remember that?" Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't remember much from that. Oh well, I'll just take your word for it. I guess we can use this crater as a beginning for a hole. Right, let's get to work." Ichigo went to jump down into the crater when a lightning fast green cero tore past him, slamming into the centre of the crater, sending rocks and debris flying everywhere.

"Hmm, looks like I need it to be stronger. Stand back, you are wasting my time. Enclose, Murcialago." Ichigo barely had time to Shunpo over to his mother to block the torrent of reiatsu that exploded from the Arrancar. The black and green reiatsu fell over the landscape like rain, revealing Ulqiuorra in his Ressurection.

"Heh, still cuts an imposing figure. He was one tough bastard to fight. I'm pretty sure he killed me twice." Ichigo laughed while his mother just felt all the blood drain from her face.

' _He killed Ichigo…twice! What! He was really that powerful! These Arrancar are monsters then!'_ She shook her head to clear it. She watched silently as Ulqiuorra was once again covered in the black and green reiatsu, and when he was revealed, he looked completely different.

"Ressurection, Segunda Etapa." He held his hand out. "Lanza Del Relampago." The green javelin formed in his hand, and Ichigo shuffled closer to his mother.

"Oy dumbass! Don't go launching that thing here!" His shout didn't reach Ulqiuorra, who raised his arm and launched the javelin at ridiculous speeds at the bottom of the crater. Ichigo shouted at the top of his lungs, and two Kushanada appeared over him, both using their bodies to shield him. The javelin slammed into the ground and shit went sideways. The explosion was titanic. The two Kushanada barely stood a chance against such overwhelming power. They did, however, manage to protect Ichigo and Masaki, before they were torn to shreds. Once the explosion died down, and the dust had settled, Ulqiuorra looked out over the destruction.

"Hmm, didn't seem like that worked. I'll try again then." He held his hand out and another javelin appeared. He didn't get to throw it as Ichigo ripped it from his hand and launched it out over the horizon, and when it detonated, the resulting explosion was still incredible.

"Don't do that dumbass! You forget that Mom can't stand that kind of power! Release your Ressurection, now!" He slammed his fist onto the top of Ulqiuorras head, causing the pale Arrancar to drop to his knees dazed, his released form fading away back into his sword. Sighing, Ichigo walked back over to his mother, who was on her knees breathing hard.

"You okay? I tried to shield you as much as possible, but that attack is dangerous. Not even the Kushanada I summoned were enough to block it completely." He helped her to her feet, where she managed to hold herself. "Right, now to do this the proper way." He clicked his fingers and a barrier appeared around his mother. "This'll keep all reiatsu away from you. Just sit back and enjoy the fireworks." He closed his eyes, the bandages that were wrapped around his body seemingly coming to life and covering the lower half of his face. He walked over to Ulqiuorra, picked him up and threw him aside. He raised his hand, his sword flying into it. It then began to shimmer and became a sword made of reishi, before he threw the sword at the bottom of the crater, where it tore everything apart, forming a large hole that went onto the layer below. He clicked his fingers and the sword reappeared in his hand, where it became tangible again. He sighed, and released his powers, the bandages cracking and vanishing from his face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE QUINCY POWERS! THAT WAS FULL OF QUINCY REIATSU!" Masaki launched herself at Ichigo, who barely managed to hold back her tirade. He managed to calm her down before asking.

"What do you mean 'full of Quincy reiatsu'? All I did was enter a transcended state. This form is known as Mugetsu, or Saigo-no Getsuga Tensho." Masaki sidled closer. She placed her hand on her chin.

"I see. Well, to let you know. This form is basically just a Quincy form. It has massive amounts of Quincy reiatsu, included is Shinigami and Hollow reiatsu. But what I can tell is that they are all in perfect balance. But this is odd. It seems as if your Quincy powers, whilst being used, are still dormant. Hmm, this is indeed odd. Oh well, seems like that's a question for later. Didn't you say you had things to do down there?" Ichigo nodded, before looking over his shoulder in the direction Ulqiuorra was walking from, casually dusting himself off. He looked up and caught Ichigos eye.

"Trash."

"Dickhead."

"LET'S GO!" Both of them were smacked on the head before they were kicked into the hole. Ichigo quickly controlled his decent, just like Ulqiuorra, Masaki joining them on the way down. She gave them both a stern look. "Don't you two dare begin again on the way down." She didn't get a reply, but was still pleased with the outcome.

 _ ***New Lilith – Rating Game against Raiser Phenex***_

"Seems like this is it, Hyoudou Issei! DIE!" Raiser launched a torrent of flame at Issei, who could barely stand. He realised that Rias was behind him, and his plan to dodge and counter went to shit. He grit his teeth and planted his feet. The wall of flames hit head on, his skin starting to burn. He let out a scream of pain, but endured the attack. He barely noticed the passing of the flames, but once he did realise, he fell to his knees, not falling, but taking a brief respite in any time he had. He turned his head slightly.

"Are you okay, Buchou? And Asia? Is she okay?" He saw Rias nodding, tears falling from her eyes.

"Issei! Why would you do that? We would have been okay! There was no need for you to get so hurt!" She stood up quickly and ran to his side. Once he felt her touch, Issei began to feel the strength fade from his limbs, and he collapsed into her arms. She looked up when a shadow fell over her. "Raiser."

"Rias. Seems like you have no pieces available. Retire, and I'll let him live at least. And the other girl, I won't hurt her too much. I give you my word." He gave her a vile smirk, and Rias grit her teeth. She looked down at Issei, who was seriously injured, but still alive. She looked back at Asia, who was balling her eyes out at Isseis condition. She took in a deep breath, preparing herself to retire. She opened her mouth to speak, when the entire stadium began to shake. Everyone began to panic, but calmed down when Sirzechs appeared in the middle of the arena.

"Nii-sama! What's going on?" Rias got a look from her older brother.

"I don't know Rias, but for the first time since the Great War, I have a bad feeling about this." He clenched his fists and prepared himself. A magic circle appeared next to him, a silver haired woman appearing from it. "Grayfia, I feel ten times more comfortable with you here." He got a nod from the woman, who took a battle stance next to her husband. She looked back at Rias.

"Rias, go get your peerage, the get to Millicas, protect him to the best of your abilities. Go, now." She got a nod from the teenage girl, who stood with Issei draped over her back, and walked over to Asia, who began healing him immediately. A magic circle appeared below her feet and she vanished with her peerage members. Sighing in satisfaction, Sirzechs turned to Raiser.

"Get out of here, now. This isn't something you can handle. I've already sent word to my own peerage and the other Maous, who are on the way. Get lost, Phenex." The kid gulped and vanished through a magic circle. Just as he left, his own peerage and the rest of the Maous arrived, along with his parents, Venelana and Zeoticus. They all prepared for the source of the shaking to arrive, but when the shaking stopped, they all perked up in curiosity. Serafall turned to her leader.

"Sirzechs, what's going on?" She didn't get a reply, but her head shot up when a cracking sound above the arena caught their attention. Her eyes went wide. "Sirzechs…this barrier…how strong is it?"

"It can hold me at full power, but not me and Ajuka at the same time. Whatever this is…it's stronger than us." Everyone paled at his words. The group prepared themselves to fight whatever it was that was trying to break in. Suddenly, the barrier around the arena shattered, and four figures flew into the arena. One word reached their ears.

"ICHIGO!"

 _ ***Five minutes earlier – on the way down***_

"Ichigo, do you feel that? There is something following us." Ichigo looked his mother, then back up the hole they were falling through. His eyes narrowed when he felt the reiatsu following them down.

"Yeah. I know who it is. I think your attack freed him, Ulqiuorra." The Arrancar looked at him curiously.

"Him? Who are you talking about, Ichigo?" He got a raised eyebrow from the now black haired Shinigami, but Ichigo didn't say anything about it. He looked back up the way they came.

"I'm talking about Kokutou. Your attack must have been strong enough to break the chains of Hell. He's pissed, not even trying to conceal his reiatsu. This time, even he even dares to breath Karin or Yuzus names, I'm going to kill him. There's no two way about it." Ichigo lifted his sword, preparing to intercept the madman who followed them down. Masaki growled.

"What do you mean Ichigo? Did he hurt Karin or Yuzu?" Ichigo sighed.

"He brought Yuzu to Hell, kept her here long enough for her to be infected with Hells miasma, and forced my Hollow to go out of control. He wanted to be free so he could enact his revenge on the people who killed his sister. Hell lent me the Koge-ō no yoroi to stop him. It's where all this began." Masaki clicked her tongue in anger.

"Deal with him, Ichigo." Ichigo once again narrowed his eyes.

"I plan on it." Readying himself, Ichigo raised his sword and swung, sending a nameless Getsuga back up the tunnel, lighting up the inside. He scanned the now bright tunnel, his eyes landing on a rapidly approaching figure.

"ICHIGO!" He heard it loud and clear. That indeed was Kokutou. He sighed, lifted his sword, and parried the attack before Kokutou could even register that Ichigo had predicted the attack.

"ICHIGO! FINALLY! I GET TO BE FREE NOW! COME! FIGHT ME!" Kokutou smiled a vicious smile, before breaking the deadlock between them and swinging again, Ichigo blocking the strike yet again. Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"Oy, oy, were you always…this weak?" Kokutou froze at the words, before composing himself and grinding his teeth together.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET THOSE WORDS! ICHIGO!" Another swing, another block. Every attack Kokutou launched, Ichigo blocked, parried or dodged. He planned on getting Kokutou more and more frustrated. His plan worked perfectly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his mother glaring at Kokutou with murder in her eyes. He glanced at Ulqiuorra, who had his eyes set down. He was surprised when Ulqiuorra spoke.

"Ichigo, we are getting close to the bottom, my Pequisha acts like a sonar. Hurry up, stop playing with him." Nodding, Ichigo looked back at Kokutou, who was struggling to strike Ichigo. Deciding that enough time had passed, Ichigo vanished in a burst of Shunpo that far exceeded that of the were-cat. Appearing behind Kokutou, Ichigo smirked viciously.

"I remember that one of our exchanges went along these line, except the roles were reversed. Let me jog your memory." Ichigo drove his sword through Kokutous stomach, the blade coming cleanly out the other side. From below them, a faint glow appeared, rapidly getting brighter. Masaki and Ulqiuorra slowed their decent, but were shocked when Ichigo let his reiatsu explode outwards, and sped up. He careened into the white light, Kokutou first. The light seemed to hold for a second, before shattering and letting them fall through. They travelled a short distance before slamming to the ground, which barely held them. Kokutou spat up blood, before he screamed out.

"ICHIGO!" He didn't say much more when Ichigo drive his sword deeper and planted his foot on his chest.

"Don't even think that this time you're going to get sealed away. Let me show you. Here." He activated the Koge-ō no yoroi, letting the power of Hell explode outwards unrestrained. "This time. I'm going to kill you. And you won't be able to revive yourself. See. This is a Zanpaktou, a Soul Slayer. Die. Getsuga Tensho." The attack tore his apart, to the point where not even blood remained. The Golden Getsuga exploded outwards, destroying a fair chunk of the landscape. Once the attack faded away, Ichigo looked down at the spot where Kokutou once lay. There wasn't even a shed of fabric left. His eyes shot up when he felt a burst of power. He casually dodged what looked like a magic attack, before dancing away from a flurry of sword and spear thrusts. A giant fist came flying at him, but already bored, he simply backhanded the fist away. A shout of surprise came from the owner of the fist. Once again he dodged magic attacks. Sighing, he let his reiatsu loose again, crushing everything. The owners of the attacks faceplanted, the weaker ones not being able to withstand the power being placed on them and promptly passed out. Ichigo walked over to the group that attacked him, his eyes passing over everyone. His eyes fell on a red headed male who had only dropped to his knees. Smirking, he crouched before him.

"Ho? Someone seems to be strong. Tell me, why are you attacking me?" The male swallowed.

"Because…you…killed…that…man." Ichigo smirked more intensely.

"That man deserved to die. There is no such thing as mercy when your family was threatened. I can tell you have a connection to miss silver here, so tell me. What would you do to the man who killed her?" Sirzechs froze. He grit his teeth, and let his power explode outwards, sending the black haired make flying back into a tower. Not daring to let up, Sirzechs unleashed his absolute power, launching attack after attack at the tower, destroying it and almost everything else in the process.

 _ ***With Rias and her peerage***_

"Nii-sama!" Rias pressed herself up against the screen, her face set in full panic mode. A hand on her shoulder made her turn, her face calming when she saw Issei standing next to her, and the rest of her peerage behind him.

"Calm down, Buchou. Sirzechs-sama has this under control. Didn't you see him send him flying just now?" Rias let out a sigh.

"Yes, but something tell me, that this is only the beginning." Issei frowned.

"Rias. Don't think about going out there. If you go, you very well may die. The amount of power in that arena is ridiculous. Not only that, but there are two more sources of power coming from the top of the arena. That man isn't alone. He has two companions whose powers are far greater than our own waiting to assist him." Rias looked at Akeno, the placid girl now seriously worried. Sighing, Rias dropped into a chair and let her head fall into her hands.

"I'm just worried about Nii-sama." Akeno let out a laugh before stroking her friends head.

"We all are, Rias, there is no need for us to worry about you as well. Besides, if you go, that means we have to go as well." She smiled when Rias didn't say anything. Issei looked back at the screen, before a whimper from behind made everyone spin. What they saw shocked them. Sitting in the corner, her knees up to her chest and her face hidden from view, was Koneko. Issei walked closer.

"Koneko-chan? Are you okay? Hey, are y-" Koneko launched herself at Issei, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head in his stomach. "Koneko-chan?"

"That man…he's a monster. So much power. He's stronger…than everyone here." Everyone paled. They all looked back at the screen to see the black haired male casually stroll out of the cloud of dust that had formed when Sirzechs attacked. He causally dusted himself before smirking. He raised his arm, forming a sword out what seemed to be darkness, and swung it vertically. It was a miracle that everyone managed to move out of the way, because if they didn't, they would have surely been dead.

 _ ***With Ichigo against the Maous***_

"Right. Now that you all have seen my power, do you still wish to fight?" He waked towards everyone, sword still in his hand. He stopped before them, but his head violently slammed into the ground, burying it deep, and his body went limp. Sirzechs knew that the man wasn't dead, merely unconscious. He looked up to see a middle aged woman with orange hair violently waving her fist at the man buried in the ground.

"STUPID BRAT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO START A FIGHT WITH THESE PEOPLE! TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT!" She began to violently stomp his head deeper into the ground, each stomp making everyone cringe. She stopped when half his body was buried under rubble. Sighing, she turned to face the pale man who appeared behind her.

"Ulqiuorra-kun, please extract this stupid son of mine and throw him somewhere." Ulqiuorra perked up, walked over to Ichigo, pulled him from the ground, dragged him over to the edge, and casually tossed him over the side. He stood there for a couple seconds before dusting his hands, placed them in his pockets, and walked away as if nothing had actually happened. Masaki coughed into her hand, getting every ones attention.

"Now, let's do this properly, without anyone starting a fight. My name is Kurosaki Masaki, that over there is Ulqiuorra Schiffer, and the idiot who was thrown over the edge of this place is my son, Kurosaki Ichigo. Please forgive him, I guess he still hasn't gotten that power of his completely under wraps just yet." She bowed her head, and Sirzechs sprang up.

"Please, raise your head. There is no need to bow. I know the pain of having uncontrollable power. It took me years to master my own power. My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, this is my wife, Grayfia Lucifuge, the current Maous, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub and Falbium Asmodeus. This is my peerage behind me as well. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Sirzechs respectfully bowed, as did everyone who was introduced. Ulqiuorra merely nodded. The imposing power of the black haired male filled the air again.

"Ow. That hurt. Why did you do that! I was about to finish it peacefully!" The black haired male, known as Ichigo appeared out of nowhere and whined to Masaki, who smiled at the Maou before turning around and began tearing Ichigo a new one.

"Peacefully? PEACEFULLY? You almost killed them with that attack! What the hell were you thinking! Especially when you have the golden armour activated! You seem to lose yourself to a bloodlust when you have that thing active!" Ichigo sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, it seems like I don't have full control of the Koge-ō no yoroi. I thought I did." He looked back at Sirzechs, his blood red eyes boring into the Maou. Stepping forward, Ichigo activated the golden armour once again, this time, he seemed to be in perfect control over it. Zeoticus gasped, and Venevelana fainted. The Four Maou stood shocked, while the peerage members just watch on. "I'm guessing you know what this is then based on your reactions?"

"Yes. We all know what it is, except for my peerage members. I will explain to them now." Sirzechs turned around, before dropping his fist into his palm. "Give me a second." He began to activate some magic circles, and before anyone knew what was happening, there was a big screen that showed everyone. Every screen in Hell was showing this moment. Sirzechs cleared his throat.

"Everyone, I would like you to pay attention to what I'm about to say. As of this moment, I am no longer the Ruler of Hell." Even from where they stood, they could see the panic and anger flare out from across the underworld. Ichigo looked at Sirzechs curiously.

"What are you doing?" Sirzehcs looked at Ichigo.

"Only giving you what is rightfully yours. That is what this armour signifies. That is the Koge-ō no yoroi. The Burnt Kings Armour. That armour belonged to the Creator of Hell, and can only be worn by the true King of Hell. My predecessor, Lucifer Morningstar himself, couldn't even wear that armour. It suddenly vanished not too long ago. I guess we know where it went now." He turned back to face the population. "This man wears the Koge-ō no yoroi. It represents the will of Hell. It has willingly given him this armour and placed him as the ruler. Of course, I will still be here serving as an aid to the True Maou. Everyone! Bow!" With that, every person in New Lilith bowed, leaving Ichigo, Masaki and Ulqiuorra standing there with a confused look on their faces.

"Eh?"

 _ **And there is the next chapter! Keep up for the next one!**_

 _ **Peace!**_

 _ **Jermaine94**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here is the next update! Keep reading!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own either show! If I did…I'd continue Bleach…seriously…that final arc was a little weak…**_

 _ **Previously, on the King of Hell:**_

"This man wears the Koge-ō no yoroi. It represents the will of Hell. It has willingly given him this armour and placed him as the ruler. Of course, I will still be here serving as an aid to the True Maou. Everyone! Bow!" With that, every person in New Lilith bowed, leaving Ichigo, Masaki and Ulqiuorra standing there with a confused look on their faces.

"Eh?"

 _ **Chapter 3: As Time Flies, I Find Myself in Your Eyes**_

"Ne, Ichi-kun, do you love me?" Ichigo looked up from his desk, a look of utter confusion on his face. He raised an eyebrow when the woman in question sat on his desk, making him lean back in his chair. He ran his hand through his hair. Sighing, he sent the woman a soft smile.

"Of course I do, otherwise I'd have kicked you out long ago. Seriously, you grew on me." The woman pouted, which Ichigo found ridiculously cute.

"That's mean Ichi-kun!" Ichigo stood and walked up to her, and as usual, her legs opened for him, allowing him to get close to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He lent down and kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless and panting by the end of their session. He laughed when she dropped her head onto his chest, and he ran his hand through her own black hair.

"Tell me, Sera, how are things on your end? Have the couriers arrived at their locations?" Serafall smiled at him.

"Of course Ichigo, they arrived yesterday. They have already begun negotiations, and I dare say, it's going much better than we expected. Here are the reports." She handed him a folder full of documents. "I know you've been working hard ever since you took up office, but you need to relax Ichigo, or else you're going to collapse." He sent her a wry smirk.

"You mean like how you did the other day? You sent me into panic mode! Seriously Sera, I was about to tear Hell apart if I found signs of treason. Turns out you enjoy making me frustrated." He laughed as she pouted again. He shivered though when he felt her hands run up his back.

"Oh? Is Ichi-kun frustrated? We can't have that now can we? As your lover, I have to make sure that Ichi-kun is fit for duty." She pulled him closer and kissed him, and to be honest, he couldn't resist. His hands ran down her back and he picked her up by her rear, earning him a soft moan of pleasure. He carried her to the bed in the other room, making sure to close the door behind him, and placed a couple barriers as well for good measure.

He once again sat at his desk, this time, alone. He glanced through the door at the bedroom, where Sera slept happily. He smiled to himself. He looked at the calendar on the wall, and took in the date. It had been almost 5 years since he became the King of Hell. 5 years he had spent away from his family and his friends. 5 years since he died. Sighing, he stood and walked to the window, a spot he enjoyed standing at. He looked out over New Lilith, his home now. He leaned against the window frame, his eyes going back to the happily sleeping Serafall. Their relationship had started 3 years after he arrived. He had been sitting at his desk much like he was before when she stormed in, eyes full of fury. He simply sat there as she exploded at him for fighting against Odin, the leader of the Norse Pantheon. He laughed at the fact that after their fight, they drank, fought some more, and according to Odin, made his ancestors proud. She had berated him for leaving in the first place, but it was at that moment he saw something in her that he hadn't seen in anyone else since his arrival. He saw a spark in her that had the possibility of growing into something more. He remembered how he had asked her.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING AGAIN WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE THAT YOU'RE GOING OUT AGAIN! YOU ARE THE KING OF HELL AND YOU SHOULD ACT LIKE IT!" She stopped her tirade and closed her eyes, taking a second to compose herself. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at a pair of crimson eyes that seemed to sparkle in the artificial light. She crossed her arms and pouted, which caused Ichigo to start coughing. She flew into panic mode. She was by his side in a split second, her hand rubbing his back.

"Ichigo! Are you okay? Do you need a glass of water?" He composed himself and began to laugh. She frowned, and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Serafall, do you wanna go to dinner?" She froze. Her mind had gone completely blank. She opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish for a couple seconds before her mind registered what he had said.

"Eh? Dinner? With me? Why?" He looked at her with a soft smile on his face.

"Because I would like to date you."

"Eh?"

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

They didn't keep it secret. As soon as they decided to make their relationship known, they told the everyone. Of course there was some objections, especially from the noblewomen from lower ranked families, but honestly, Ichigo didn't care much for them. They just spewed shit and made rumours. He laughed at the memory of one noble family almost getting torn to pieces by Sera when they claimed that Ichigo was marrying their daughter in order to get some more recognition. That was a fun day.

"Ne, Ichigo. What are you thinking about?" He was pulled from his reverie when Serafall walked up to him wearing nothing but the bedsheet. He smiled at her and pulled her under his arm, the woman snuggling into him for warmth.

"Just the past, and how long it's been since all this happened. I still wonder if everything is okay up there, as in the World of the Living and Soul Society. Perhaps I should go visit some time. I mean, I have all my powers under control thanks to Mom and Ulqiuorra, even you helped out." He kissed the top of her head.

"Ichigo, if you want to go, then go. You are more than capable of taking care of yourself. Just tell me when you plan to leave so I can prepare myself to go with you. I'm sure that Masaki Okaa-sama and Ulqiuorra-kun would accompany us as well." Ichigo nodded and looked back out the window over the city. Whilst they were occupied, the city had gone dark as everyone retired for the night.

"Then we leave in two days. Send someone to scout the area first. Last time we ran into Crom Cruach and that wasn't fun. Oh! Send someone to get Koneko as well, I'm sure she'd love to meet her Aunts and her Grandfather, as stupid as calling him that sounds." He and Serafall laughed together.

A couple years after arriving, he bore witness to Koneko fighting in a rating game, and he also noticed that she was hiding her powers. After the game, he called her up to his office, which scared the shit out of everyone. When she arrived, they had a lengthy talk about her powers. The meeting (read: fight) with Crom Cruach happened because Ichigo took Koneko and his mother out to train her powers. Koneko was the first targeted, and of course, Ichigo stepped in and fought a hard fought battle. He didn't want to reveal himself in the World of the Living just yet, so he didn't fight at full power. After the fight, Ichigo offered to adopt Koneko into his own family as a daughter, to which Sirzechs and Rias immediately agreed to. She had taken a liking to Ichigo immediately, and it wasn't long till she called him Dad. That day, Ichigo cried openly. She stopped calling him that shortly after for about 2 months because of the embarrassment. Of course, now she openly called him Dad, and they had a stable relationship. He was the doting father that she had both needed and wanted.

"Hey, come to bed then, we're gonna have a couple of busy days ahead of us before we leave." Nodding, Ichigo followed Sera back to the bed that they both shared.

 _ **~Two days later~**_

"Alrighty! Everyone ready to go?" A chorus of 'yes' reached his ears. He laughed to himself and pulled out his phone. Dialling, he waited for the other person to answer the phone.

" _Yahoo~ Kurosaki-san! What can this humble shopkeeper do for you?"_ Of course he would answer like that.

"Kisuke, we are coming to visit. Is your shop properly protected? Does anyone know you and I talk? What about Yoruichi? Inoue? Yuzu? Karin?" He fired off names one after the other.

" _Ma~ ma~ Kurosaki-san! No one knows! Although I suspect Yoru-chan knows something is up. I keep on vanishing to help you out with Hell related incidents. Of course, my shop is properly shielded. You are welcome here anytime, you know that."_ Ichigo smiled to himself.

"Thanks Kisuke. We are leaving now, I'll see you soon."

" _Roger that! See ya Kurosaki-san!"_ The line went dead and Ichigo laughed. He shook his head and clicked his fingers, forming a Homonculi to take over his job of maintaining Hell while he was gone. The Soul King taught him that nifty trick, meaning now he could leave for extended periods of time without worrying about Hell. He turned to the assembled group.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" He clapped his hands together and formed a set of doors that lead to the World of the Living, specifically, the basement under Kisukes shop. Smiling as the door opened, he walked through, followed by Serafall, Koneko by her side, who were followed by Masaki and Ulqiuorra. Whilst they had a rocky start, Ichigo and Ulqiuorra had become good friends, the latter now swearing his loyalty to Ichigo, who accepted it wholeheartedly.

The light from the doors faded, revealing the underground basement of the Shouten, and a happy shopkeeper. Kisuke hadn't changed at all, which Ichigo was happy about. He was still the same man who had trained him, the same man who fought alongside him to defeat Sosuke, and the same man who ventured to the depths of Hell to get Ichigo out of a bind. Ichigo owed him everything. Greeting the man with a wave, who proceeded to remove his hat and bow respectfully.

"Welcome home, Kurosaki-san. A pleasure to see you again, Serafall-san, Koneko-chan. Masaki, I'm relieved to see you in good health. Ulqiuorra-san, a pleasure as always." Ichigo placed his hand on the mans shoulder.

"Kisuke, there is no need to be so formal. You are practically family. Please, you need not bow to me." Straightening, Kisuke smiled at Ichigo, before his eyes became dark.

"Yourichi is upstairs. She heard the phone call. I give you about 10 seconds." Nodding, Ichigo used Shunpo to reach the middle of the cavern, much to every ones confusion. Ichigo stood there, eyes set on the entrance to the cavern. He didn't have to wait long as the hatch exploded, letting an enormous amount of very angry reiatsu pour into the training area. Laughing, he tilted his head to the left as a fist passed through the air his head once occupied. He locked eyes with a very angry Yourichi, who was torn between hugging him, and killing him. So she settled for a mix, hugging him while killing him.

"Hey, Yoruichi-san. Long time no see? How you been?" He saw her eye twitch, her lip curl upwards, and a vein pop in her forehead.

"SHUNKO!"

"Ah…shit." He jumped back as a fist slammed into the ground where he once stood, a large rock lifting up under the impact. He vanished with Shunpo as the rock was hurled at him. He appeared behind Yoruichi, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Calm down Yourichi! Listen to me!" He recoiled when she slammed the back of her head into his nose.

"CALM DOWN? YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, ICHIGO! DEAD! I HELD YOUR BODY IN MY ARMS! YOU WERE DEAD IN MY ARMS!" She launched into a roundhouse kick, which Ichigo easily dodged, but followed it up with an axe-kick. Making sure he didn't hurt her, Ichigo blocked and closed the distance, getting right into her guard.

"Yourichi." She froze. She stopped moving and looked into his eyes. She saw hidden in them something she didn't expect to see. Relief.

"I thought you were dead, Ichigo." He pulled the woman into his arms and let her cry. She grabbed a hold of him and let all her pain from the past 5 years rush forth in a single moment. He gently rubbed her back as she broke down in his arms.

"It's okay, Yoruichi. I'm okay. I'm here. Shh. Let it out. Just, let it out." Inside, he was crying himself, and he was sure that he was crying on the outside as well. After all, this woman saved his life and practically raised him ever since he got his powers. He owed her everything, and to keep himself away from her tore him apart many times. Once she had settled down, she stood up, and found herself looking up at him.

"You got taller again. Stop it." The looked at each other for a second before bursting out into laughter. He pulled her into another hug.

"I'm sorry for staying away Yoruichi. I had no choice, considering my current job. I wasn't allowed out for basically 2 years after the last time." She looked up at him.

"Last time? You mean, you came here and didn't come visit?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I brought Koneko out to train her powers, ended up fighting a dragon. Let loose a lot of reiatsu. Though I was in Northern Canada at the time, I was sure you would have felt it, considering how your senses are ridiculous. Kisuke felt it, and he appeared out from behind a tree. I almost ended up impaling him with said tree. I asked him not to say anything to anyone, not yet. There was a lot I had to do." He gave her a sad smile. "I really am sorry, Yoruichi." He expect the fist to come, but he didn't expect the kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay Ichigo. I'm pissed Kisuke knew, and you didn't tell me, but at least someone knew you were alive. Welcome home. Now, there are some people over there, I'm sure they are waiting for an introduction." Ichigo nodded, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her to the assembled group.

"Yoruichi, I'd like you to meet some important people in my new life. The two most important are Serafall Leviathan, and Kurosaki Koneko." He walked over to the two women and placed a hand on each other their shoulders. "Serafall is my wife, and Koneko is my adopted daughter." Yoruichi had a fit.

"YOU GOT MARRIED! WHO WAS INVITED! DON'T TELL ME KISUKE WAS INVITED! HE DISSAPEARED FOR A WEEK AND WHEN HE GOT BACK HE WAS AS HAPPY AS A CAT ON CATNIP!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Ichigo, who laughed.

"Yeah, Kisuke was invited. He recorded everything, and now that you know I'm alive, he can share the wedding video with you. He said it was a beautiful ceremony." Yoruichi glared at Ichigo and Kisuke before backing down.

"At least it's recorded. Now, the ot-MASAKI?!" She threw herself at the Quincy woman, who smiled and hugged her back. "How is this possible? Since when? What? How?" She received a swift chop to the top of her head.

"Relax Yoruichi. Quincy are naturally sent to Hell when they die because when we kill Hollows, we destroy their souls. Now, you're thinking that I didn't kill any Hollows, that is where you're wrong. I killed White, the Hollow Aizen sent after the Shinigami in Karakura the night I met Isshin." Nodding in acceptance, she turned to the last member, and deadpanned. She turned to look at Ichigo.

"Ulqiuorra has been an irreplaceable comrade for the past 5 years. He helped me train my Hollow powers to their fullest potential whilst I helped train his Shinigami powers to their fullest. He could probably wipe the floor with Sosuke as he is now." Yoruichi frowned.

"Sosuke? When did this happen?" Ichigo smiled.

"Believe it or not, I don't think Sosuke was an evil person, Yoruichi. He was wrong, yes, very wrong, but he wasn't evil. He only wanted someone to call 'comrade', one that was on his level. He did evil things, but he was a man driven by loneliness and suffering." He stopped talking and looked at everyone. "What?"

"Of course Dad would turn an enemy into a friend. That's something only he can do right, Kaa-san?" Serafall nodded and laughed. Yoruichi had another fit.

"Dad? DAD! YOU HAD A KID!? ISSHIN IS GOING TO BE EVEN WORSE NOW!" The air went cold. She looked back at Ichigo, whose eyes were shining crimson.

"Even worse? Don't tell me that he's been bugging Karin or Yuzu to have kids. Koneko is adopted Yoruichi. I said that before. Back to Goat-chin. Screw the plan, I'm gonna feed him to a Hell Wyrm. I'll be back." With that, he simply just vanished, not even Yoruichi could follow his movements. She looked at Kisuke, who was staring at the empty spot beside him.

"Masaki is gone too. I think we should save Isshin this one time. Come on everyone, let's go."

 _ ***Kurosaki Clinic***_

Isshin froze on the spot. He turned his head towards the door. He could feel two extremely powerful sources of reiatsu heading in the direction of the clinic moving at ridiculous speeds. The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caught his attention.

"Oy! Goat-chin! There is something coming. It feels…full of evil." Isshin looked at Karin, who had really changed over the years. Yuzu, who was behind her, had really grown as well.

"I can feel it too Tou-san. It's almost here. Let's get ready." Yuzu closed her eyes and ejected her soul from her body, revealing her in her Shinigami uniform, whilst Karin moved to behind the couch and formed a bow from Reishi particles. Isshin smiled. Yuzu had become a Shinigami shortly after Karin became a Quincy. Of course, he accepted his daughters Quincy powers because they came from Masaki, but something bugged him. Ichigo had his powers, and he also had a Hollow, the same Hollow Masaki had, could he have also had Quincy powers? Of course he did. Ichigo was a true hybrid. And the thought was terrifying. He ejected his own soul from his body and prepared himself. Swords raised, he and Yuzu took the vanguard, while Karin covered them from behind. The two massive reiatsu stopped outside the door, and they gripped their weapons tighter. Isshin expected the door to be blasted open, but not in the manner that it did. A stream of arrows tore the door to shreds. Having noticed, he and Yuzu dodged quickly, but before Karin could get a shot off, a condensed blue attack tore through the house. Isshin felt his blood run cold.

' _That was…a Getsuga Tensho! There is only one other who can fire that! Ichigo!'_ Isshin hopped up, his sword exploding into flames. "BURN! ENGETSU!"

"Licht Regen!" Karin had managed to get it off in time, the barrage of arrows forcing the opponents to scatter. But Isshin didn't let them get far.

"BAN-KAI! Rajin Engetsu!"

"Getsuga…Juujishou." The cross beam attack scared him. Even in his Ban-Kai Isshin couldn't deflect that. He vanished with Shunpo, collected his daughters and bolted from the house, which exploded spectacularly.

"Isshin~. Let them go. This is between us dear." Now Isshin really froze. That voice.

"Ma…sa…ki?" He turned his head saw his wife, standing on a reishi platform, bow held at the ready. She wore a vicious smirk on her face. The girls saw her and they froze too. But the next voice really sent them over the edge.

"Oy, Goat-chin. Are you gonna let them go, or not? Fighting you would be impossible if you hold onto them…actually, come here." He felt the weight of the girls vanish from his arms, and when he looked for them, he found them under the arms of Ichigo, his dead son.

"Ichi…go." He got a smile from him.

"Yo! Give me a sec okay? I'm gonna drop them off near Kisuke, and then I'll be back for you. Try not to kill him before I get back, Mom." With that, he was gone.

"Of course, son. I'll have him all prepped for you." Isshin spun to face Masaki, who loosed an arrow at him. He deflected it, but the force behind it was monstrous. He went soaring through air, and he was sure he felt something crack. He looked up and came face to face with Masaki.

"I'm sure I just misunderstood Yoruichi, but she said something that sounded a lot like you pestering Karin and Yuzu for grandkids. Please tell me I'm wrong so Ichigo won't kill you. He's quite overprotective these days, and for good reason. Koneko-chan is an adorable granddaughter." Isshin gulpled.

"Masaki. You are wrong. I am not pestering the girls for kids. I swear it on my life." He looked Masaki straight in the eyes. She stared right back. What felt like hours later, she dispelled her bow and ran at him.

"ISSHIN!" She threw her arms around him. And he responded in kind. He wrapped his arms around Masaki and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Masaki. How? This shouldn't be possible! Ichigo too! How?"

"Let me explain first, before I tell the girls. I'm sure they'll catch up soon though. They're quite strong. Especially Karin, she is a proud Quincy, and that Kojaku of hers packs quite the punch. Yuzu is well on her way to achieving Shi-kai soon, give her a couple more fights, and she will be able to call its name." Isshin spun to face Ichigo, and was shocked at what he saw. Ichigo was wearing an outfit similar to what Aizen wore, expect his was black, much like his Ban-Kai outfit. His hair was long and still black from the time he used Mugetsu, and his eyes were a crimson red.

"Ichigo." Isshin appeared in front of him and pulled him into a hug, which Ichigo returned. "Explain. Now."

"Right. Hell." Isshin felt his blood run cold. He didn't need any more of an explanation than that. Quincy destroy souls, and that would be a one way ticket to Hell. Ichigo was chosen to be the King of Hell since he wore the Burnt Kings Armour. That one word actually explained everything. He let out a sigh.

"Have fun explaining to everyone. I'm sure Uryu-kun, Inoue-san and Chad have felt your reiatsus and are already on their way here. Oh, Kuchiki-san and Abarai-kun are patrolling this area as well, so they should be on their way too. Good luck! Come, Masaki, we have a lot to talk about." He took Masaki by the hand and vanished in a burst of Shunpo, leaving Ichigo to wait on his own. He looked around and let his senses out, and true to what his father said, there were multiple sources of reiatsu approaching rapidly. The one that felt weird though was Rukias'. Hers was erratic and somewhat muffled. Concerned, he decided to bring it up later, but realised he didn't have to as soon as he delved a bit deeper.

She was pregnant.

He laughed to himself, deciding to take a seat on a platform of reishi as he waited. He didn't have to wait long as Yuzu and Karin appeared next to each other. Both of them panting and breathing hard, their eyes on the verge of busting a dams worth of tears. He looked at them with sad eyes. Standing up, he turned to face them and opened his arms. He didn't wait long for them to crash tackle him to the ground. Of course he didn't hit, stopping them before they actually hit the ground, dropping the last couple inches. He felt their tears pass through his clothes. Gently rubbing their backs, he cooed to them quietly.

"Shh. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me. I'm sorry." He found himself repeating that over and over again as they cried. Not long after, Ishida arrived, bow drawn and at the ready.

"Who are you! Identify yourself Sinner!" Ichigo ignored him, but cast him a sideways glare, and he saw the recognition in the Quincy's eyes.

"Kuro…saki? Kurosaki!" The Quincy dropped his bow, letting it dissipate back into particles, and fell to his knees. Ichigo noticed that his sisters had gone quiet, and took a peek. He smiled sadly when he noticed that they had cried so hard they fell asleep. Gently sitting up, he placed the girls in his lap and leaned against the wall, Ishida moving closer to him and sitting close by. Seemingly remembering something, Ichigo clicked his fingers.

"Yes, Ichigo?" Uryu froze. He looked up and saw Ulqiuorra standing next to Ichigo, his eyes not leaving him for a second.

"Tell everyone I'm gonna be here for a while. The girls fell asleep and I don't want to wake them. Thanks, Ulqiuorra." The Hollow nodded and vanished. Ishida waved his hand.

"Oy Kurosaki! What the hell are you doing with him?" Ichigo shot him a glare when Karin stirred in her sleep.

"Quiet Ishida! You'll wake them. I wanna let them sleep a bit. I'll explain everything once everyone arrives. Can you wait a bit, please?" Ishida looked at him, before nodding and resorted to enjoying the silent company of a friend long thought dead. They didn't wait long before Rukia and Renji appeared. Rukia almost fainted when she laid her eyes on Ichigo, while Renji actually cried. Renji, it seems, also became much more perceptive, as he took note of the sleeping girls and kept his mouth shut, knowing that Ichigo would let them sleep and that he would get an explanation in due time. Inoue was the next to arrive, and she too fainted, but was caught by Uryu, who gently lay her down, placing her head on his lap, which got a raised eyebrow from Ichigo. He got waved off, but the look he got said he'd explain after as well. This brought Ichigo back to Renji, who was currently cradling Rukia in his arms. Ichigo smiled at him, and mouthed 'congrats' to him. Renji had the decency to blush. Chad arrived last and broke down, which shocked everyone. Chad had been the most stoic of all the companions, not showing a single emotion after Ichigo left.

Once people settled down, Ichigo woke the girls gently, and used a small burst of reiatsu to wake the two fainted people. Rukia and Inoue began crying as soon as they laid eyes on him, and the girls got up and let them have their turn at hugging him. Ichigo took him time with them, knowing that they were now in a fragile state of mind, and that they may simply try to pass this off as a awaking dream. Once he got their attention, he began.

"Hey everyone. It's been a while, and you don't know how relieved I am to see that you're all doing well. It takes a load off my shoulders to see you guys making it through. I missed you all, so much. But what I'm about to tell you may very well make you hate me. I chose to stay away. It was my decision not to come back sooner. No matter how much I wanted to break the rules and kidnap you from your rooms, I couldn't. I know you guys are thinking 'since when has he been a stickler for rules?' well, ever since I became the King of Hell, I've had to follow rules. I have people to look after now, and I have responsibilities. Most importantly, I have a family. A wife and a daughter. Calm down, you will meet them later, but please, don't hate them for keeping me there. It wasn't Serafalls fault for making me fall in love with her, and it certainly wasn't Koneko's fault either for adopting her as my daughter. I love them both with every fibre of humanity I have left. I-!" He stopped talking and looked in the direction that Chad came from. His brows furrowed when he felt the reiatsu that felt similar to his old substitute reiatsu.

"Wait here. I have something I need to take care of. A certain matter called Ginjo Kuugo." Everyone went to stop him, but he was gone as soon as he finished. Concerned, everyone followed what they could sense of his reiatsu, which honestly wasn't much. His power was so massive that they had a hard time tracking it. Thankfully, Ishida knew Ginjo, and followed that reiatsu instead, leading everyone else. When they caught up, they were treated to a scene which terrified them.

The entirety of the X-cution group was either dead or incapacitated, and Ichigo loomed over them with Ginjo held firmly in his hand, his sword dripping blood.

"I thought I sensed treason. Didn't think it would be you Ginjo." The man struggled in his grip.

"How the Hell do you know my name! You just waltzed in, killed everyone but Jackie, Riruka and me, and then lord over us as if we are your play things! Fuck you bastard! I'll kill you!" Inoue ran towards him.

"Kurosaki-kun! Stop! You're killing him!"

"Good." Inoue froze at his answer. She collapsed to her knees when Ichigo lifted his sword and plunged it through Ginjo's chest, killing him instantly. "And that's that. Sorry, but being the King of Hell means that I gotta do things like this. Every fibre of my being was screaming at me to punish Sinners. Good riddance I say." Ichigo turned back to the group, his sword vanishing into reishi as he did so, instead forming into a black bow. "Now for Tsukishima." He raised is bow and fires a single arrow past everyone, straight into the chest of the man about to attack them from behind. Ishida ran up to Ichigo.

"That's a Quincy bow! How did you get one!? Answer me, Kurosaki!" Ishida grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his jacket, but the King simply brushed his hand away.

"Simple, by being a Quincy. Did you know my mother, Masaki, was a Quincy? Apparently neither did I until 5 years ago, when I first landed in Hell and let the Koge-ō no yoroi take over my mind. Of course I fought it off, but it was easier with Mom there. Oh yeah, Karin, Yuzu, surprise! Moms alive." The girls just stood there, it didn't take them long to figure out that the girls had fainted standing up. Laughing, Ichigo stepped over the bodies of the X-cution members and collected his sisters under each arm. "Let's get going. Oh, Chad, can you grab Jackie and Riruka? Don't want them caught up int this since they aren't really Sinners. They were led astray by Sinners yes, but that doesn't corrupt ones soul." Nodding, Chad picked up the two women and followed Ichigo as he left. A good distance away, Ichigo looked at the scene and flicked his head. What followed was an explosion of Hell flames. Ishida of course, complained.

"Kurosaki! What the hell is with those flames! Turn them out or everything will catch fire!" Ichigo gave him a smirk.

"Hell is exactly what's with those flames. They are Hell Flames, and they wont burn anything else but what I've specified. Come on." Ichigo turned back, but stopped and spoke softly. "Don't hate me for doing that. It's just who I am now. If you can't stand it, then tell me now. And I will never contact you again." He waited for a second, but a kick to the shin made him growl out his discontent, the sound eerily similar to his Vasto-Lorde Form made.

"Baka! Don't go saying stupid things like that again! I really will hate you!" Rukia stormed off, leaving Ichigo behind with his sisters under his arms. Renji followed after her, but stopped.

"We're going to where everyone else it right? Then let's go! Don't wanna keep them waiting!" He took off after Rukia, followed by everyone else, leaving Ichigo alone.

"Ichi-nii." He looked down at Karin, who was now wide awake, and the stirring from Yuzu made him look at her as well. Setting the girls down, he knelt before them.

"Baka Ichi-nii. As if we could hate you. We love you…Ichi-nii…we…missed you…soo much…Ichi-nii…we became strong…for Ichi-nii…so you wouldn't…have to worry…we did things…Ichi-nii did…to become strong…we fought and got hurt…but we never…backed down…because Ichi-nii…never did…" By now, tears were flowing freely from the eyes of both girls, and when they looked at Ichigo, they noticed the tears flowing freely from his eyes, which had lost their crimson shine and reverted, if ever momentarily, back to the warm, chocolate brown that they remembered.

"I love you too, Karin, Yuzu. And I am so proud of you two for becoming strong. So proud. My beautiful sisters, look at how much you have grown. Growing from children into beautiful young women. I couldn't be happier, I'm so, so sorry for leaving you. There was nothing I could have done. I wasn't lying when I said I fought the urge to just take you away during the nights, or steal a glance while you were at school. Every time I denied myself that, I felt like dying a little inside. It was when I met your new sister Sera that I realised that I could do something worthwhile again. And when I took in your niece Koneko, I knew coming here was the best thing to do. I won't apologise for destroying that house. There are too many things wrong with that house, the it was probably for the best. Anyway, being the King of Hell gives me a couple perks. For instance, I'm loaded, so buying a proper house is now on the table, and perhaps a proper clinic too. Oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there, for now, let's go meet your new family." The girls smiled and jumped to hold onto their brother, vowing then and there to never let him go again.

"Hai, Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile.

 _ **And there is the next chapter! It's completely different from the original chapter, but I said that I was doing a rewrite!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is the next update of the re-write of King of Hell. Hope you enjoy this one as much as people did the original!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own either series!**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Dinner with a Demon**_

Renji was in a pickle. Having just left Ichigo alone with his sisters to make amends to their relationships, he was now sitting with a very panicky Rukia. The woman was basically having a mental breakdown. First of all, she was worried Ichigo would deliver punishment for her kick, secondly, she was worried about telling Ichigo that she was pregnant, and lastly, she was worried about meeting his family. Specifically, his wife. When he told them that he was married and had a daughter, she wanted to have a mental breakdown. She never denied that she had loved him. He had risked his life for her many times over, and his death had ripper her to shreds.

But, being the dedicated man that Renji is, he stuck by her side the entire time that they grieved. He cried alongside her at night and sat with her quietly during the day. It came as a shock to him when Kuchiki-Taicho came to him one day and asked him to save his sister. He threw himself at the task, and before long, she started to respond to his actions. Three years after Ichigo died, they got married, with the blessing of Kuchiki-Taicho, which shocked even the Sou-Taicho. All in all, it was a lovely moment, and then Rukia fell pregnant, and Renji had to go into hiding. Shaking his head, Renji wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Don't worry Rukia. It's Ichigo we are talking about! If there is still a part of the old him left inside, all he'll do is call you a midget. That's it! Relax, okay?" Sighing, the petite woman looked up at Renji.

"You're right, it's Ichigo. I can't believe that he's still alive, after all this time. He went on to become the King of Hell and doesn't make a scene of it. I bet he's a terrible ruler, just lazes around, sleeping, moaning, whining and being a typical loser." She crossed her arms, but was shocked when Serafall, who she recognised from Ichigo's earlier description of her, ran up to her and threw her arms around her.

"Oh, Rukia-chan! You have no idea how terrible he is! As expected of his Shinigami best friend! You know him so well!" She proceeded to comically cry, and Rukia just started patting her back.

"Shh, it's okay. But tell, me, how good of a father is he? His daughter is Koneko-chan, right?" Just as she said that, said white-headed girl walked up to her, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Yare, yare. Kaa-san is worse than Dad to be honest. Dad at least does something while Kaa-san sleeps in." Serafall spun around.

"Koneko-chan! How could you betray me!" Her tears once again burst forth, bringing a laugh out of Koneko and Rukia, who smiled at each other.

"Dad is amazing. He always works hard to make sure that everyone has what they need. He even took the time to personally train me to control my powers. Considering he ended up fighting against a dragon in the process. He just took everything in his stride. And he is monstrously strong! One swing of his sword can tear mountains apart! Another swing creates a new path through a mountain!" Koneko began to regale the assembled group with stories of her and her Father, the man who saved her life.

Arriving at a good time, Ichigo and his sisters kept quiet, listening to Koneko and Serafall talk about his exploits. Deciding that it was a good time to break the ice, Ichigo stepped forward, but was stopped when Kisuke's phone went off.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Hello~? Ah, Sou-Taicho? Yes. Hmm, not that I'm aware of. Wait, what? Since when? I'll see what I can do? I can bring reinforcements if you need? WHAT!? I understand the situation. I'll be there shortly along with extra forces." With that, he hung up the phone, and his hat covered his eyes. Serafall asked the unspoken question.

"Kisuke? What's wrong?" He gave her a sad look, then turned to Ichigo, Masaki (who had arrived with Isshin) and Uryu.

"Seireitei is under attack. The Sou-Taicho is currently holding the line, along with the other Captains, but there are already multiple casualties, ranging in the thousands. The invaders…are Quincy." The group went silent, but a low chuckle from Ichigo made everyone turn to face him.

"I see. So he made his move? We prepared for this, didn't we…Zangetsu." Behind him, two people materialised, one being a Hollow version of Ichigo, and the other an elderly looking man with glasses.

" _ **Right we did King, don't worry, we got this! They can't handle you anymore! Right…Juha?"**_ The man with the glasses smiled.

" _You are indeed correct, Zangetsu. They are not prepared for our involvement. Not even Ywach will expect me to still be alive, considering that I am teeming with Hollow Reiatsu. Being a part of Ywach, I, Juha Bach, will not fall to the likes of him! Ichigo! Move forward! Never give up! If you retreat you will age, if you hesitate, you will die! Now…to war!"_ They didn't expect the old man to be so vocal, but Ichigo and Zangetsu smiled. Ichigo turned to Ulqiuorra.

"Go check on Hueco Mundo. They might need immediate help. If you can, find Neliel and Grimmjow. Clear the sands of the Quincy. They don't belong there." Nodding, Ulqiuorra clicked his fingers and opened a Garganta. Isshin started waving his hands.

"Oy! What's going on now? What are we going to do?" Ichigo smiled again.

"Isn't it obvious? WE are going to Soul Society." This caused everyone in the immediate vicinity to face fault. Ichigo just cocked his head to the side. "What?" Rukia was the one to answer.

"What do you mean 'what?' you blockhead! You can't just waltz into Soul Society! You're the King of Hell! Don't you have to go back?" Ichigo laughed and clicked his own fingers, opening the Senkaimon to Soul Society.

"Not really, I left someone in charge, so everything is fine. I learnt this nifty trick from the Soul King himself, so I owe him one. Oh, that reminds me. Koneko, it's best if you didn't come with me this time. You too Sera. I need the both of you to return to Hell and gather the Maous. If the Quincy army is strong enough to put even the Sou-Taicho on the back foot, then the Seireitei needs all the help it can get. After you gather them, then feel free to join me in Seireitei. Ulqiuorra is already going to meet me there, but I can tell him to meet you back at home first, so everyone can come together." He closed his eyes, connecting himself to his peerage member, his only knight.

" _Ulquiorra, once you finish up in Hueco Mundo, return home to pick up the rest of the troops. I'm sending Sera and Koneko to go pick them up. There is a strong chance that Rias and the rest would come along too, so stick with them and look out for them unless I call for you."_

" _Understood, Ichigo. There is only one Quincy worth mentioning in Hueco Mundo. Calls himself Quilge Opie. But, he is trash."_ Ichigo laughed out loud before relaying his final instructions and severing the link.

"Ulqiuorra has already made contact with Quincy in Hueco Mundo. Don't worry, being my knight, he can easily sweep away any unnecessary trash. Damn, I'm even sounding like him." He shook his head and bid farewell to Sera and Koneko. "Be safe, I'll see you in Soul Society." They nodded, and Sera kissed Ichigo.

"You take care of yourself, understand?" He nodded and kissed her back. Turning around, he cast an eye over the assembled group. His father and mother were ready to fight, Uryu was seething with fury at the cowardly actions of his fellow Quincy. Chad was ready for a fight if Ichigo was. Inoue was ready to back them up. Kisuke and Yoruichi were being themselves. The two that worried him were Yuzu and Karin. Sure they were strong, but this was war. Steeling himself, he walked over to them.

"Stay close to Tou-san and Kaa-san. I won't deny that you girls are strong, but this is war. I don't want to find out that you got hurt. I won't tell you to stay here, since that is detrimental to you girls getting strong, but these people will not hesitate to kill. Understand?" The girls faces lit up. They looked at each other before steeling their resolve.

"Understood! Ichi-nii!" Smiling, Ichigo turned towards the open Senkaimon. He turned to Rukia and Renji.

"Look after them." He got nods in response. "Let's go." With that, the group stepped through the Senkaimon, expecting to see the Dangai, but instead, they ended up straight in the war torn Seireitei. Renji tapped Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Oy, what about the Dangai?" Ichigo smirked.

"Don't need it, so I skipped it." Sighing and shaking his head, Renji accepted that without question, just being thankful for not having to run through that place again. He looked at Rukia, nodded, grabbed Karin while Rukia grabbed Yuzu and left with Shunpo, headed towards Squad 6. Isshin looked towards his old Squad.

"I'm going to help Toshiro and Rangiku. Coming Masaki?"

"Of course my dear, lead the way." With that, they both left using their respective high speed techniques. Ichigo started walking towards Squad 1, before looking back at the others.

"Inoue, I want you to go help Unohana-Taicho at Squad 4. Uryu, it seems like Kyoraku-Taicho needs a hand. Chad, go crazy, but don't over extend. Kisuke, do your thing. Yoruichi, Soi-Fong-Taicho is struggling with her opponent, why don't you back her up. Me? I'll go help the Sou-Taicho." With that everyone broke, Uryu grabbing Inoue and taking her to Squad 4. Smirking, Ichigo began walking at a leisurely pace towards Squad 1.

Along the way, he fought off a bunch of low level Quincy, the enemies not even making him sweat. Though when a giant shadow loomed over him, he looked up to see the giant Ban-Kai of Komomura-Taicho standing tall over him. Smiling at the times he used to spend talking with the Captain, Ichigo decided to see how he was doing. He did not expect thought, for the Ban-Kai to swing its giant sword at him. Frowning, he reached up and stopped the blade with his hand, the ground cratering under him.

"Ho? You seem strong! Much stronger than the doggie!" Looking up, Ichigo saw a young woman wearing a white military uniform standing on a reishi platform. Her black hair swaying in the wind.

"Much stronger than Komamura-Taicho? How would you know that miss?" She laughed before appearing in his face, sword already swinging.

"Because I killed him with his own Ban-Kai!" Ichigo raised his eyebrow, the sword aiming for his neck. Not even needing to block, he let the sword slam into him, not even fazing him in the slightest.

"So sad. I guess the only one here who could push me is Ywach. Sorry, you're in the way. Also, you killed my friend." Ichigo's hand snapped forward, his fingers wrapping themselves around her throat. The woman dropped her sword and tried using both hands to pry his away.

She could feel her life slipping away. Her vision was going dark. This black haired stranger was a monster. His power could easily rival His Majesty. Grinding her teeth, she activated her Quincy powers of the Explode, and launched explosives at her opponent. The attacks connected, and the hand around her throat loosened slightly, just enough for her to get away. She landed hard on the floor and crawled away, making sure to keep her eyes on him. She pulled her bow from somewhere and launched a couple arrows, but to her shock, they were bat away with ease. Deciding that retreat was the best option, she launched an arrow at the ground, kicking up dust and rocks, and attempted to make her escape. She did not expect for him to already be behind her.

"interesting. So you're Sternritter E, the Explode, Bambietta Basterbine." She froze. How much did this guy know about them already! They were supposed to be hidden from everything! She took a step back, her heart pumping more blood than ever. Swallowing, she reached into her coat and pulled out the medallion she used to take the Captains Ban-Kai.

"BAN-KAI! Kojuko Tengen Myo-Ho!" The giant reformed and she swung the medallion. The stranger just held his hand out to the side, and to her horror, formed a black bow from reishi. He lifted it and fired a single arrow at the giant, tearing it apart, the damage transferring to her, but not killing her. She dropped to her knees, blood flowing freely from the many wounds she now sported.

"Didn't know that did you? The damage inflicted to that Ban-Kai transfers directly to the wielder. That is the connection between Zanpaktou and Shinigami. Oh well, guess I'll pinch that medallion and pass it to someone who can figure out how it works. Now, where did you leave the Captain? How about I make you a deal? You tell me everything you know, and I'll keep you myself. Trust me…it's a better option than being subjected to Auchwhalen and loosing all your powers because of failure." She froze. How did he know that? Did he have a Quincy on the inside? No, he is a Quincy! He formed a metallic bow, something only high-ranking Quincy can do! She dropped to her hands, blood and sweat dripping off her. She closed her eyes.

"Fine."

"Good. Start talking."

 _ ***With the Sou-Taicho***_

He coughed up blood. That hit was heavy. How did Ywach get so strong! No, he got old. He cursed his lack of foresight to prepare for such an eventuality. Coughing up some more blood, he looked up and saw Ywach looming over him, the man being ridiculously tall. A giant arrow landed next to him, and Ywach reached out and took it by the shaft, using it as a sword rather than an arrow.

"Die standing, Yamamoto." Lifting the blade and swinging, the esteemed Sou-Taicho waited for death, but when it never came, instead, a figure appeared between them, hand raised and poised to bat the blade away. Ywach, sensing the danger this man posed, stopped mid-swing and jumped back. The new figure laughed.

"Someone once said to me, 'why do you retreat? Do you think that by creating some distance, you can strike back? See how easily I can reach your heart?' I guess that works here as well. See?" And with that, the figure was standing before Ywach, his hand held over his chest. Yamamoto felt his blood run cold.

' _Aizen said that…he said that…to Kurosaki Ichigo! Impossible! He shouldn't be able to leave Hell!'_ Swaying slightly, he raised himself to his full height. "Kurosaki Ichigo! How is this possible?" Ichigo turned his head, and his crimson eyes met with the Sou-Taichos'.

"I owe the Soul King. I won't stand by while he is in danger. For that reason, I will fight Ywach here now in your stead. Don't worry, I didn't come alone." As he said that, three Garganta opened up behind the Sou-Taicho, and when he spun to look, he came face to face with people who could rival him in power. "Sera, Sirzechs, Falbium, Ajuka, Ulqiuorra, Rias and co, welcome to Soul Society, let me introduce the esteemed Sou-Taicho Generyusai Yamamoto Shigekuni. This one here, is Ywach, Leader of the Quincy. I will take him on, you guys go help the Captains. Oh, Sirzechs, Ajuka, refrain from using super-devil level powers, people will die under that pressure. Sera, go help Rukia and Renji, they are with Byakuya, Yuzu and Karin. Rias, you and your peerage can help with the recovery effort and the defence of Squad 4. You have your orders. Ulqiuorra, with me." Everyone left, they were given orders by their King, and they wouldn't fail. Ulqiuorra fell in step beside Ichigo, who turned back to face Ywach, who was seething with rage at being ignored.

"How dare you ignore me, Kurosaki Ichigo! Oh well, I shouldn't complain. A Special War Potential has returned to the playing field! I won't let you slip away again. This time, I'll defeat you myself, and take care of your re-education too!" With that Ywach swung his sword, but was once again forced to back-peddle when a silver sword entered his field of view. Grunting, he raised his weapon and blocked the follow up strike, but the force behind it forced him to his knees. He saw something coming at him from the corner of his eye and brought his head back to avoid having his eye taken out by an arrow. He turned to face his attacker, and his eyes went wide when he saw the Quincy bow in Ichigo's hand.

"How? Since when have your Quincy powers been active!" Ichigo simply vanished. The sensation of a blade being driven through his shoulder exploded from his left. Grunting in pain, Ywach lashed out with his free arm, pushing both Ichigo and Ulqiuorra back. He struggled to stay standing under the combined assault of the two powerful warriors. "Hachwalth."

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Said man was by his side instantly, his long blonde hair being swept by the wind.

"We are leaving. This has gotten too dangerous, there is chance I could be defeated before the invasion really begins. Call everyone back here, we need all the cover we can get to escape." The blonde man nodded, sending out a pulse of reiatsu. Not long after, every available Sternritter arrived, with many sporting serious injuries. Ichigo realised what Ywach was planning, his eyes starting to glow crimson under his bangs.

"Come, Kushanada. Don't let them leave." He clicked his fingers, and a massive gate appeared behind the assembled Quincy. They all spun in a mix of fear and trepidation. A massive pulse of reiatsu erupted from the gate as they opened, and a giant skeletal monster crawled out, its yellow eyes already landing on its prey. "Don't kill them, just encourage them to stay." A bellow was returned in answer. Lifting a massive hand, the Kushanada brought it down, sending the Quincy into a frenzy. "Bambi, kill As Nodt for me please. I hate the fact that he even thinks he can touch Senbonzakura." Many Quincy heard that, and spun as another figure jumped out from behind Ichigo.

"Of course, Kurosaki-sama." She lifted her bow and launched a _red_ arrow at the tall Quincy, who had no chance to dodge, let alone survive. The arrow took his head in one go, the headless corpse staggering for a couple feet before dropping like a puppet that had its strings cut. Landing swiftly, Bambietta gently skipped away from a barrage of arrows launched by multiple Sternritter. Noticing an approaching attack, Bambietta drew her blade and deflected what looked like a lightning bolt being used like a sword. Turning her head to face her opponent, Bambietta sighed as the blonde attacker snarled.

"What the hell are you doing Bambietta! Why did you betray His Majesty! Don't think he will show mercy when you come running back!" Bambietta raised her free hand and held her palm out towards the woman's chest.

"Sorry, Candice. But…I serve someone else now. No hard feelings okay, but you have to die." Candice sensed the danger in an instant, dropping to the ground and throwing her shoulder back. She managed to dodge most of the attack. The red arrow fired without a bow tore her arm from her shoulder, sending blood splattering over the floor. Clicking her tongue, Bambietta waltzed over to Ichigo, who gave her a gentle smile.

"Did you collect his medallion? I got the Old Mans here." He held up the medallion he pinched from Ywach when he got close. Smiling, Bambietta held up both her medallion and the one that belonged to As Nodt. Nodding, Ichigo applied some force to the medallion, shattering it in his hand, sending a torrent of flame high up into the sky. Yamamoto watched as Ryujin Jakka soared through the sky before returning to him, his mind instantly filling with the voice of his stolen partner. Looking at Ichigo, who once again turned his attention to Ywach, he couldn't help but feel that Soul Society would be okay if Ichigo actually got serious.

"Ywach." Said man stopped dodging the flailing hand of the Kushanada and turned to face Ichigo, the Keeper of Hell becoming oblivious to the existence of the Quincy King. "I took one of your Sternritter on the way here. Bambietta Basterbine. I'd say, now that she has accepted the severing of the connection you share to her blood and powers, and accepted a peace offering from me, she's probably on a level close to your own. She could probably take the Old Man on her current state. Tell me. Do you want to fight 2 Sou-Taicho level opponents and 2 Soul-King Class opponents?" Ywach frowned.

"2? I only see that Hollow there who could possibly be on the level of the Soul King. If this is as strong as he gets, then there is no way you can defeat me!" Ichigo sighed.

"Arrogant bastard. Ulquiorra, go check on Byakuya, take Senbonzakura, once you find him, shatter the medallion in your hand, but make sure to use Hollow reiatsu, the medallion responds aggressively to it, and the rejection causes the Shinigami reiatsu to escape and return to its original source." Nodding in understanding, Ulqiuorra took the medallion from Ichigo, placed a reassuring hand on Bambi's shoulder, and vanished with Sonido, virtually breaking the sound barrier at the same time. Ichigo looked at Bambi. "Bambi, your companion Knight has given you not only his trust, but his respect, in the one gesture. How will you respond?" Bambietta took a deep breath before turning to face the rest of the Sternritter.

"Like this, Ichigo-sama. Quincy, Volstandig: Abaddon." The explosion of reiatsu sent Quincy flying six way to Sunday, and in her released state, Bambietta looked absolutely terrifying. Now wearing a black armour over her white uniform, her black hair turned silver, her eyes crimson. 6 jet black wings sprouted from her back, and in her hand, a lance that had no name. Ichigo was honestly taken aback. He hadn't expected her to be able to release so quickly, but it seemed that Ulqiuorra gave her a helping hand. Once she was fully released, Ichigo whistled in appreciation. Bambietta turned to face him and gave him a beaming smile.

"Your praise spurs me on, Ichigo-sama." Said man just waved her off, but not in a disrespectful manner.

"Just call me Ichigo! No need for the honorific, right, Bambi?" The woman blushed and smiled.

"Right, Ichigo. Let me take care of these bothersome pests then. Excuse me, Sternritter, just fucking die!" She swung her lance and cut through multiple Quincy, their Blut Vene not helping in the slightest. Ichigo just walked past her and stood before Ywach.

"I'll give you a choice. Stay and die, or leave and NEVER return. If you do, I will tear you down from your throne and tear you apart piece by piece." Ywach sneered.

"Who do you think you are boy? You are nothing but a mutt! A mix of the races! True, you have the potential to become a transcendent being, something that can rule this world, but you choose to stay away from this world! You do not have the right to speak to me! Know your place!" Ichigo lowered his head, his voice getting dangerously low.

"Boy, you call me? A mutt, you name me? Transcendent? I long surpassed that. Know my place, you say? Let me show you…exactly what I am. Bambietta! Take everyone and clear this place! I don't want any friendlies from here to Squad 1 barracks!" The woman nodded, before blurring from existence, grabbing anyone Ichigo called friendly and legging it from the battlefield. She sensed another Quincy reiatsu surrounded by Shinigami and human reiatsu, so she made her way there.

Landing outside Squad 4, she was immediately set upon by Shinigami and a couple devils sent to protect it. Everyone was stopped when Sirzechs walked up to them, his face covered with splatters of blood, his outfit in a similar state. Rias ran to her brother, telling him that this Quincy arrived with wounded Shinigami. Sirzechs took one look at her, before clearing any doubt.

"So, you became his second Knight. I see. Welcome then, Miss Basterbine." The woman nodded.

"Indeed, Ichigo has chosen me to become his second Knight, alongside Ulqiuorra-san. Ah, was there a giant human-wolf hybrid brought in by any chance?" She got a nod from Rias, but before she could step into the barracks, she was stopped by Sirzechs.

"Miss Basterbine, I believe it would be prudent to release your Volstandig, that's what the Quincy I fought called it." Dropping her right fist into her left palm, Bambietta removed her armour, revealing the pristine white uniform. She took a look at herself in a window, before closing her eyes and changing her eyes using her newfound magical abilities. Now sporting a much more comfortable set of clothes, she pulled a medallion out of her pocket, and walked into the barracks.

As she walked through, she received many stares from injured Shinigami, before she was stopped by a short, brown haired woman with her hair in a bun.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" Bambietta held her hands up the universal sign of peace.

"Woah there! My name is Bambietta Basterbine! Former Quincy under Ywach, current Knight under Ichigo." The uttering of his name brought confusion from many, and before people could launch into a storm of questions, 4 doors were ripped open at the same time, revealing a woman with extremely long black hair tied in a bun down her front, a tall brown haired man wearing a flowery pink kimono over his hospital gear, a tell white haired man with a short black haired woman supporting him and another tall black haired man with what looked like the Kuchiki kensiekan (according to the daten from Ywach) set in his hair. The woman acted first. She raised her hand and launched a binding spell without an incantation. Bambietta was shocked to say the least, mainly because she couldn't break free straight away, and actually had to put in some effort to free herself. A fifth door was opened, though at a much more reasonable pace, and a large wolf-human hybrid walked out. Bambietta perked up at seeing him alive.

"Komamura-Taicho! I'm so glad to see you alive! I was so worried that I thought I killed you! Ichigo sure was mad when I fought him after taking your Ban-Kai." 4 swords were held at the ready at her throat. "Woah! Didn't I say to calm down? I came here for a couple reasons, the first, is to return this to you." She held out her medallion, at which Komamura-Taicho glanced at her with furrowed brows. "Don't worry, Komamura-Taicho. When Ichigo defeated me, actually, when Ichigo tore me to shreds, he was really mad when I told him that I took your Ban-Kai. He could have killed me at any point, but when he was interrogating me, he said he noticed something. That every Quincy, except for 'contaminated' ones, like himself, Masaki-sama, Yuzu-sama and Karin-sama, has some sort of connection to Ywach. He subconsciously controls all that we do. I was watching as I was forced to fight. Please forgive me." She bowed low at the waist, shocking most people, but Komamura placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Straighten up. I know Ichigo. He and I used to enjoy many conversations when he was a part of the Gotei as a Substitute. If you say that Ichigo severed your connection to Ywach and offered you a position by his side so you could fight back against the man who stole your life, then I will not doubt a single word you have said." Bambietta sniffled, startling the Captain.

"Thank you, for your words Komamura-Taicho. I'm seriously happy that you have such faith in Ichigo to accept me. Yes, Ichigo severed that connection by offering me a place at his side as his Knight. As such, I will always fight for him, my sword, and my bow, are his. His enemies are my enemies, and I will not hesitate to crush them as he sees fit." At those words, even Unohana-Taicho shivered. Bambietta wiped her tears away, before letting out a long breath. "The second reason I came here was to deliver the injured from the battlefield by Squad 1 barracks. I already handed them to the guards out the front. And lastly, I came to protect this place. Ichigo is pissed. And you will see exactly what he has become in three…two…one…now." When her sentence finished, the sky darkened, and flames fell from the clouds. Bambietta ran outside and released a massive amount of power, the fireballs being sent away from the barracks, and landing relatively safely in the distance. Sirzechs walked up to her.

"Bambietta, do you require assistance?" Bambietta gave him a smile.

"No thank you, Sirzechs-sama. This is nothing for me now. Before, I wouldn't even have been able to stand under this power." Another voice caught their attention. Bambietta turned to face Ulqiuorra.

"Watch, Ichigo is going to use his Volstandig. He will be properly reprimanded by both Masaki-sama and Serafall-sama, seeing as how they both explicitly banned the use of this form unless the world was in immediate danger."

"Well, you can say that Ywach is a serious threat to the stability of the spiritual realm, so I guess we can let him off, right, Kaa-san?" Ulqiuorra turned his empty gaze towards Serafall, who was walking towards them with Masaki, who had a seriously injured Rangiku over her shoulder, Isshin, who was carrying a near death Toshiro, Ajuka, Falbium, Karin, Yuzu and even Chad, who didn't even seem worse for wear. Koneko ran over to give her mother a hug.

"Right, though if there is one thing that terrifies me to the deepest part of my soul its Ichigo's Volstandig. He's just a monster in that form. When he achieved it, I'm pretty sure he cracked the God-class ranking board. You should have seen it! It's seriously something when both Ophis and Great Red come for a visit!" Sirzechs almost fainted.

"Wait, both Ophis, the Uroboros Dragon, and Great Red, the Dragon of Dragons, were in Hell? WHEN!?" Masaki gave him a smile.

"Oh they usually come over for dinner every Thursday. Ophis always arrives early because she starts playing video games with Koneko, and Great Red just opens a tear in dimensions and we slide food in that way. He called our little gathering 'Dinner with the Devil' last week!" She let out a giggle, but Isshin and the girls pushed her for an explanation.

"Um, who are Ophis and Great Red?" Masaki held her finger up to her chin.

"Hmm, well you could say that Great Red is probably the most powerful being in the World. Ophis ranks at number 2. Ichigo, I think in this for at least, makes the top 10, but I'm sure that if he used what he called the Transcendent King state, he could easily match Ophis for second place." Yuzu and Karin just sighed.

"Of course Ichi-nii is OP." Everyone gave them a look.

"Over Powered." A chorus of 'ah's' echoed throughout the group. Karin turned to Masaki.

"Hey Mom, when can I get my Volstandig thingy? Ichi-nii seems pretty strong with it. Perhaps I can get stronger too!" She jumped up and down on the spot, but her mother cut her off.

"Karin. It is much too soon for you to even think about Volstandig. You only just learnt Licht Regen according to your father. Ichigo was a natural at controlling his reiatsu, maybe that's because of Kyoka Suigetsu, but since he…what?" She looked up to see the looks of horror etched on the faces of the Shinigami before her. Sighing, she continued, but with some back story. "You don't have to worry about Kyoka. The Hogyoku destroyed her blade, she has no physical form. She only exists as a spirit within Ichigo. And don't tell me you're doubting Ichigo and his ability to keep her under control? She only exists to support him now. When he found out what happened to her, he actually tried to forge a new blade for her, but when she tried to enter it, it shattered in his hands, and that was a sword made by the Sword God himself. There is no way Ichigo can use the hypnotic abilities of Kyoka Suigetsu. Trust me, because I trust him." She crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. The fact that these people doubted Ichigo pissed her off.

"Masaki, it's not Ichigo that we don't trust. It's Kyoka Suigetsu herself. Don't get me wrong, but there is no way that she could be that helpful willingly. There has to be some sort of game."

"There isn't." Everyone turned towards the new speaker, which was Kisuke, who returned to Squad 4 with Yoruichi beside him. "I analysed Kyoka myself when I learnt of Ichigo being alive and well over 3 years ago. He asked me to keep it quiet, and I owed him too much to refuse. Kyoka only wants to help Ichigo become the most powerful he can be, and she also wants him to remember. Remember the fact that at his core, he is still human. It's thanks to her that Ichigo still retains some of his humanity. She sealed that humanity within herself as an act of faith. Ichigo trusts her with his life, literally, so why can't we forgive her for being a tool to the madman who swung her? Shame on you." He walked past everyone and entered the barracks, Yoruichi shaking her head as she walked past them. Koneko huffed herself.

"Kyoka-Onee-san was the one who helped Dad help me control my powers. Stop doubting her." She walked off after Kisuke. At that point, after being berated by a teenager, the centuries old Shinigami felt seriously sheepish. Ulqiuorra cleared his throat.

"It's beginning." Karin looked at her mother. Then at Bambietta.

"Tell me this at least. Do Volstandig have names?" Bambietta looked at Masaki, who nodded.

"Yes, they do, Karin-chan. Ichigo told me the name of his when I became his Knight. Oh! That reminds me. Serafall-sama, he wants to give you his Queen piece, but since the one that he has isn't capable of actually withstanding your power, he had Beelzebub-sama make a mutated piece for you. But you can do that later." Nodding in thanks, Serafall looked back out towards the battlefield. Bambietta continued her explanation. "Karin-chan, it's just as Masaki-sama said. It's much too early for you to learn Volstandig. I myself trained for almost 600 years to learn it. My Volstandig changed by the way Masaki-sama. It changed from Volstandig, to Volstandig: Abaddon." Masaki choked on air.

"YOU HAVE AN AGELIC ORIGIN NAME!? DON'T TELL ME YOU LEARNT IT BY RELEASING?!" Bambietta laughed nervously. Masaki sighed, and everyone looked at her for an explanation.

"What it means to have an Angelic Origin Name is to bear the name of one of the original Fallen. The only one who won't become a Quincy Volstandig is Azazel, who is still alive somehow. You have Abaddon, the Angel of Destruction. Ichigo on the other hand…is much more terrifying. He too has an Angelic Origin Name. His is called…Azrael…the Angel of Death. Watch." She pointed towards the battlefield, where everything just went to shit. Hard.

 _ **And there is the next chapter re-write! Woohoo! I've actually got these saved, but haven't been in the right state of mind to upload or do anything FF related!**_

 _ **So, the releases…gonna cop some flames but meh…my story, think you can do better? Stop reading and start writing. Simple**_

 _ **Bambietta Basterbine: Volstandig: Abaddon (Angel of Destruction)**_

 _ **Looks like Shalltears Armor from Overlord Anime, except completely black and with 6 wings instead of the two Shalltear has**_

 _ **Ichigo Kurosaki: Volstandig: Azrael (Angel of Death)**_

 _ **Ban-Kai: Unkown**_

 _ **Ressurection: Unknown**_

 _ **Final Form: Transcendent King (actual name unknown)**_

 _ **More to come! Enjoy!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here is the last re-write of the original chapters! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows mentioned throughout this series! If I did…**_

 _ **Previously, on the King of Hell:**_

You have Abaddon, the Angel of Destruction. Ichigo on the other hand…is much more terrifying. He too has an Angelic Origin Name. His is called…Azrael…the Angel of Death. Watch." She pointed towards the battlefield, where everything just went to shit. Hard.

 _ **Chapter 5: Rend the Earth Asunder from the Heavens**_

Ywach wasn't a man who felt fear. He was the Quincy King, the Progenitor of his race! There was no one in any dimension who was stronger than him! It wasn't possible!

He stood now, though, paralysed with fear, as Ichigo let loose with the full measure of his power. Noticing something, he looked to his left, where Hachwalth beckoned for him to come. Taking his other half's call to be something of importance, he jumped over, landing by his side.

"Your Majesty! The Shattenbriech is ready to take us back to the Vandenreich. Everyone who survived is ready to leave at your command!" Nodding in understanding and thanking Hachwalth for his foresight, he turned back to Ichigo, who opened his closed eyes, revealing them to be a sky blue instead of the crimson red.

"Quincy, Volsdtandig: Azrael." With those three words, the sky tore itself apart, and Ywach and the Quincy were thrown back from the sheer pressure of the release. Turning to Hachwalth, he gae the order to open the path back to the shadows.

"Kurosaki! You may have won this battle, but you will lose the war! There will be no way to defeat me when I return! Watch, as I escape your feeble grasp! You. Have. Failed!" He laughed like a madman as the shadows engulfed him.

"You think you've gotten away? Foolish." Ichigo walked up to the shadows that took the Quincy army from Soul Society. His outfit had completely changed. Wearing a silver, angelic armour, with 8 jet black wings sprouting from his back, Ichigo thrust a gloved hand into the shadows, finding something and tearing it out.

Ywach was in shock. This…monster…had just ripped him from the shadows, and thrown him across the battlefield they had once shared. Grunting upon impact, he flipped and drew his sword. _'Guess I have to open my eyes early. Damn this boy.'_ He closed his own eyes, and felt the power of his Schrift flow through him. Smiling, he opened his eyes to reveal their deformed form. Ichigo just clicked his tongue.

"Crap, forgot about your eyes. I should have ripped them from your skull earlier." Raising a hand, Ichigo formed a short trench knife out of reishi. He dragged the blade in front of him, leaving a thin blue line that basically spewed power.

"Getsuga Tensho." The line exploded and a torrent of power sprang forth, destroying everything in its wake. Ywach, having his eyes open, already saw the attack coming, and dodged with ease, but his senses went haywire and he had to hurridly dodge a follow up swing from Ichigo, who managed to get behind him, Grunting, he swung his sword and locked baldes with Ichigo, who gave him a blank stare.

"I see. An Angelic Origin Name. That's quite the impressive feat. Not many Quincy achieved this form. Quilge Opie achieved it, that's why he was called the Hunting Captain of Hueco Mundo. His was called Biskiel. He should have returned by now, which strikes me as odd." Ichigo chuckled.

"Ulqiuorra killed a Quincy with that name in Hueco Mundo. If I recall correctly, he was trash." Putting in a bit of effort, Ichigo sent Ywach flying back, before spreading his wings and taking off after him at a ridiculous speed. Once again locking blades, Ichigo raised his free hand and placed it in the flat of the trench knife.

"Getsuga Tensho." The explosion was monstrous. Ywach didn't have time to prepare an adequate defence and was once again sent tumbling back, this time head over heels. Slamming into a wall, Ywach raised his hand and fired a barrage of large arrows, which Ichigo dodged. Ywach slammed his hands down on the ground.

"Sankt Altar!" The power that came from that was ridiculous, and Ichigo actually felt the need to dodge.

"You're not the only one who can used ranged attacks. Hado no. 99. Goryuu Tenmetsu." He raised his hand and 5 gigantic dragons made of flame tore from the ground and charges at Ywach, who braced for impact. "Getsuga Juujishou." The cross beam attack flew from his swords, having felt the need to draw the Hollow portion of his Zanpaktou. The two attacks collided at the same time, resulting in catastrophic damage to both Ywach, and Soul Society. The colour of the sky started to change from blue to a deep dark purple. The spectators of the fight felt their worries increase ten-fold.

"This is bad. Seems like Ichigo is releasing too much power. Soul Society will soon turn into another layer of Hell at this rate. Ulqiuorra, Bambietta! Go stop him, calm him down, do something to make this stop." The two nodded, but Bambietta didn't move.

"I'm keeping up this barrier, I can't go. Unless someone takes over then I'm stuck here." Sirzechs walked over and began releasing his power, along with Ajuka who did the same but from further away.

"There, we will keep the barrier stable, it may be less effective than yours, but it's something. With your barrier we didn't even feel a thing. Go." Nodding in thanks, Bambietta took off after Ulqiuorra, who once Bambietta was free, got moving, quickly, once again breaking the sound-barrier with Sonido. Right after they left, a Garganta opened behind those who stayed, and two Hollows walked out, a tall, blue haired man, and a shorted teal haired woman.

"Nel, Grimmjow! What are you guys doing here? What about Hueco Mundo?" Inoue walked up to the new arrivals with a strained smile on her face. Nel, being the perceptive person she was, spoke up.

"We felt a disturbance in the spiritual fluctuation coming from Soul Society. Hueco Mundo is safe, Ulqiuorra killed the Quincy invaders and freed the sands from their grasp. When we asked him about it, all he said was that 'that man asked me to save Hueco Mundo. I shall do as he asks', and then he vanished, a strange circle appeared under him and poof, gone. We scouted and realised that there were no Quincy in the area, and then everything began shaking." Grimmjow tapped her on the shoulder.

"Why is the sky purple?" Nel looked up and realised that the sky was indeed purple. She cocked her head to the side and placed a finger on her chin.

"I don't know. But whatever it is…it's dangerous right?" She looked at the assembled group, seeing many familiar faces, but sign of Ulqiuorra. Kisuke, who came back out of the barracks, answered her unspoken question.

"Ulqiuorra has gone with Bambietta to stop this from continuing. Don't worry, they are both monstrously strong, that nothing short of the Sou-Taicho and his Ban-Kai could make them sweat. Not even Aizen could scare them now." At the mention of the mans name, he spoke.

"That's not very nice, Urahara. I do believe that I have gotten somewhat stronger in that cell." The air suddenly got very, very cold. Turning slowly, they all came face to face with Aizen Sosuke, who was calmly leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, and bandages covering most of his body. He raised his hands in his defence.

"That bastard Ywach let me out. Said if I helped him, he would let me live in his new world. Of course, I wanted nothing to do with him, so I fought him off but he easily overpowered me. Using what reiatsu I had, I got away. I'm insane, but not suicidal. Besides, his eyes are open now, and without Kyoka Suigetsu, there is nothing I can do against him. Fear not though, watch." He released a titanic amount of power, easily surpassing the two Maou who were maintain the barrier, and took over the job himself, surprising everyone. Isshin stepped forwards, placing himself between Aizen and his family.

"What do you want, Aizen?" The man looked at him with one eye.

"What else…I want to help him. He is…my comrade." At those words, the sky reverted back to blue, the purple fading away. Looking around, Aizen clicked his tongue. "Seems like he got away. Shame. He would have won if Ywach hadn't opened his eyes. Oh well, I'm sure that with his new powers, he could easily reach the Vandenrich, hiding in the shadows of Soul Society." Kisuke stepped closer.

"You know where they have been this entire time, and you didn't say a word to anyone!" He placed his hand on his sword, and Aizen sent him a smirk.

"No one asked. I was your prisoner, I would have 'spilled the beans' as the humans say. All you had to do was ask." Kisuke clenched his teeth, and prepared to cut Aizen in half, but was stopped by arrival of three people. Two were the ones who left before, Ulqiuorra and Bambietta, and the third was wearing silver armour over his black clothes, a helmet that reflected the light, and his black hair billowing in the wind. Nel and Grimmjow took a step back and placed their hands on their swords, ready to defend their human and Shinigami allies. Aizen broke the silence.

"Greetings, Ulqiuorra. You seem to have gotten much more powerful than I could have ever imagined. It pleases me to see such growth. And you, young miss, I do believe that you are much more powerful than you look, so much so that I would have trouble fighting you, and that isn't something I say casually. And now, the man of the hour. Welcome back to the World, Ichigo," Ichigo looked at Aizen, and saw the smile the man was offering. Closing his eyes, Ichigo dropped to the ground, his armour fading as he did so. Before he feet touched the ground, he vanished in a blur, appearing before Aizen, fist cocked back. Aizen could only stare as Ichigo drove his fist into his gut. Dropping to his knees, Aizen coughed and looked up at him.

"DAMMIT SOSUKE! STOP RELEASING SO MUCH DAMN REAITSU! YOU COULD HURT MY FAMILY!" Understanding his anger, Aizen instantly dropped his reiatsu, and everyone felt their bodies get much lighter. Laughing, he stumbled to his feet.

"It's been a while since I felt your reiatsu. Honestly, I'm terrified. Please don't hurt me, Ichigo." A vein popped on the black haired males forehead. He reached forward and pulled Aizen into a headlock, and began drilling his knuckle into the side of the mans head.

"If you don't want me to hurt you, then don't do stupid things, stupid! Seriously, what made you think releasing that much reiatsu was a good thing?" Aizen whined while Ichigo mercilessly inflicted pain.

"I was maintaining the barrier! Please stop! That actually hurts! Seriously…stop!"

"You could have used a Kido barrier! Knowing you, it probably could have kept me out for a second!" Letting go, Ichigo slammed his fist into the back of the mans head, leaving a nice looking lump. Shaking his fist, Ichigo used a few choice words to describe what Aizen did, the man kneeling in perfect seiza taking it all in. All in all, it made for a hilarious scene, if the one shouting wasn't the King of Hell and the other a wanna-be Demi-God. Masaki stepped forwards, much to the behest of Isshin and the girls.

"Ichigo, I think that's enough. Everyone here is about to have an aneurism if this continues." Looking up at her, Ichigo sighed, before planting his fist in the same spot he hit Aizen before.

"Do that again, and I will shove my hand sooo far up your ass that I can give myself a handshake through your mouth. Clear."

"Crystal." Aizen bowed his head before standing and tending to his throbbing head. He sent Ichigo a sideways glare at the same time. Huffing, Ichigo shook his head, before he was crash-tackled by a teal bullet.

"ITSYGO! ITSYGO! ITSYGO!" He planted his feet and looked down to see Nel with her arms wrapped around his waist, tears flowing from her eyes. All the Shinigami who were in the Squad 4 came outside to see the commotion, making way for the Captains, who stood at the head of the crowd. Unohana gasped, Byakuya froze, eyes wide. Komamura smiled, Ukitake and Kyoraku both leaned against each other for support with smiles on their face. Toshiro fell to his knees. Soi-Fong's eyes went wide. Hirako clapped along with Orotibashi and Kensei. Zaraki dropped his hand to his sword, but was stopped by a glare from Unohana. Mayuri pulled out a needle filled with some strange fluid and inched closer and closer to Ichigo, a smile plastered on his face. Said needle though, was destroyed by an arrow fired from a bow from behind Ichigo. Every Captain dropped into a battle stance, though they were waved off by Unohana.

"Everyone, please hold you swords. Bambietta-san, while I do appreciate your dedication to protecting Ichigo, there was no need to take of the Captains hand." Bambietta clicked her tongue.

"Sorry, but I actually missed. I was aiming for his head." Her eyes glowed crimson, like they did when she used her Volstandig. Gulping, the Captains laughed nervously. The Sou-Taicho cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Kurosaki-dono. An explanation seems to be in order. If you would?" Many Captains looked at the Sou-Taicho as if her grew three heads, a tail and wings. The man sent them a cold stare. "A man in his position deserves respect, even from me. You have seen the power he possesses, do you think that honestly I could make him bow to me? Or make him follow my orders like when he was a Substitute? No. Therefore, I shall address him properly. I expect you to do the same. Understood?" He got nods and 'yes's' from everyone. "Also, I would like to thank you, and everyone who came, for protecting Soul Society from the Quincy threat." He gave a short bow.

"Hey, that's enough of that, Sou-Taicho. As you said, an explanation is in order. 5 years ago, you all saw me die in the underground training area that Kisuke made. Did you all see the golden armour I was wearing? That is called the Koge-ō no yoroi, or the Burnt Kings Armour. It's basically a symbol of office. That office being a dope penthouse suite in New Lilith. It basically means that I am the King of Hell. Surprise!" He threw his arms out to the side, confetti magically appearing and flying through the air.

The sound of crickets filled the air, and tumbleweed was blown past.

"WHAT!?" The shocked shouts of all the Captains filled the air. Ichigo closed his eyes and activated the armour, which caused the 4 Maou who came to help to drop to their knees. Shinji stepped forwards.

"Ichigo, I know that you get mixed up in some crazy things, but this is something else! The King of Hell? How is that even possible?" Smiling at the memory, Ichigo began telling them how he became the King of Hell. He told them about his fight with Kokutou, and how Hell had decided to willingly give a human its power to keep the Sinner confined. By the end of his recounting, everyone was giving Ichigo a blank stare. This kept up for a couple minutes until Zaraki burst out into a fit of laughter.

"That means you're strong now, right!? Then FIGHT ME! SHOW ME THIS POWER!" He ripped his sword free from its scabbard, but a single glare from Ichigo made him rethink his decision.

"I don't want to kill you Zaraki. If we fight, you will die. Simple as that." Ichigo crossed his arms. "I don't understand the meaning of holding back." A tap on his shoulder made Ichigo turn his head, and he saw Serafall waving him over.

"What's up my dear?" He leaned in close so she could whisper into his ear. At her words, his eyes went wide and he began to panic. He straightened up and dusted himself off. "I've just realized that I'm being incredibly rude. Let me introduce to you my new comrades and my family. Family first. Captains of the Gotei, this is my wife, Kurosaki Serafall Leviathan, basically the Queen of Hell, and my daughter, Kurosaki Koneko." The two bowed, the Captains were silent. Byakuya was about to have an aneurism. He stepped forward.

"Kurosaki, what has happened to you? Since when have you cared about formal introductions? What have you done to the real Kurosaki Ichigo?" Said man just laughed.

"Oh believe me, Kuchiki-dono, I ask myself that almost every day when I look at myself in the mirror. Um, are you okay, Kuchiki-dono?" Ichigo walked up to Byakuya and waved his hand in front of his face, but the nobleman gave no reaction. Unohana-Taicho walked up to him and gave him a quick scan, laughing to herself as she gave the results.

"It seems as if Kuchiki-Taicho has passed out standing up. You have done something impossible yet again, Kurosaki-dono." Sighing, Ichigo continued his introductions.

"Well, whatever. Let me continue. Captains, these 4 are the current Maou, or Demon Kings, of Hell. The Crimson Lucifer Sirzechs, basically the head. Serafall Leviathan, whom you've already met. Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus. If I'm not available, then these guys are the ones you go to instead. Back there, hiding behind Sirzechs in order to avoid this, is the little sister of Sirzechs, Rias Gremory, and her peerage, basically her family. Her Queen, Akeno Himejima. Her Knights, Kiba Yuuto, and Xenovia. Her Bishops, Asia Argento and Gasper. Her Rooks, Koneko and Rossweise. And her singular Pawn, but don't underestimate him because he actually managed to push me back slightly, Issei Hyodou, who is also the current Sekryuutei, or Red Dragon Emperor. On my left and right are my own two Knights, Ulqiuorra Schiffer and Bambietta Basterbine. You know my father Isshin, and that is my mother Masaki. Is that everyone? Good. Now, everyone, these are the Captains of the Gotei 13. The Sou-Taicho Geryuusai Yamamoto Shigekuni. Soi-Fong-Taicho of Squad 2. Rojuro Otoribashi of Squad 3. Unohana 'Retsu' of Squad 4. Hirako Shinji of Squad 5. Kuchiki Byakuya of Squad 6. Komamura Sajin of Squad 7. Kyoraku Shunsui of Squad 8. Mugurma Kensei of Squad 9. Histugaya Toshiro of Squad 10. Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad 11. Kurosutchi Mayuri of Squad 12. And Ukitake Juushiro of Squad 13." He paused to take a breath, and Unohana walked up to him.

"Kurosaki-dono, a word please?" Nodding, he walked away from the group, leaving them all to interact and get to know each other better on their own. A good distance away, Unohana stopped walking, her hand resting on her sword. "How much do you know, Kurosaki-dono?" He stopped behind her, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Enough, Unohana Yachiru. I don't know why you changed your name, and to what end, but I will not speak a word of this. You have my word. You've done too much good with your decision to warrant discontent from me." He opened his eyes, revealing the brown orbs he was known for. "Trust me, I will tell no one of this until you decide to reveal this information yourself, I give you my word, Unohana-san." Unohana nodded, and took her hand off her sword, a thought occurring to her as she did so.

"I wonder why I had my hand on my sword? Even if you turned against me, there would be no chance of me surviving a fight against you. I guess it's just habit." She laughed it off, but Ichigo rubbed the back of head sheepishly.

"Nonetheless, Unohana-san, I'm still completely terrified of you. If you drew your sword, I probably would have run away." The woman held her hand up to cover her mouth as she laughed, and Ichigo felt the feeling come up as well. Not being able to hold back, Ichigo and Unohana both broke out into a fit of laughter, causing the others standing a little further away to turn and look at them as if the end of the world was going on. Two incredibly powerful people were laughing like children. Sirzechs just shook his head and sighed.

"Of course, Kurosaki-dono basically does what he wants. Can't fault him for it though, since he took over my job, Hell has really cleaned up. Except for the massive hole we now have in our roof. Kurosaki-dono just flipped me off when I asked him if we were going to fix it." Serafall laughed.

"Sounds like him alright. I asked him why he wouldn't fix it, and he told me because it reminds him that he's really here. And it also reminds him that even though he can, going back isn't the right thing to do. Because he almost did once. He almost threw all this away." Her eyes became sad, and he gaze drifted back to Ichigo, who was calming down after his bought of laughter with Unohana. "I remember it as if it just happened, right, Masaki?" She didn't look at her, but Masaki knew of when she was speaking of.

"Right, Sera-chan. That indeed was a dark day. I swear, if we hadn't stopped him…Soul Society wouldn't exist as it does now. You all know of the day we speak of, and you better thank Serafall and Sirzechs, because if it weren't for them taking the full brutal assault that Ichigo dealt, then he would have left Hell and made his way here." The Captains flinched, and the Sou-Taicho had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I admit, it wasn't our brightest moment. But what happened that day shouldn't have happened in the first place. Even we were mis-lead and acted rashly. Once we discovered that it was all in fact an act complied by Central 46, we carried out a harsh punishment on them, so harsh that I do believe that the Central Chambers can never be repaired. How dare they use us in such a fashion! And how dare we get caught up as such!" The Sou-Taicho slammed his cane down on the floor, and then looked at Soi-Fong.

"Captain! Go retrieve the girls from the safe house! Take Captains Hitsugaya and Kenpachi with you! I'm sure that even now, they will attempt to injure them. Leave, now!" Another bang and the three Captains vanished, surprising Ichigo and Unohana, who had decided to re-join the group.

"Where are they headed, Sou-Taicho?" The old man gave him a look that pleaded forgiveness.

"They went to get the girls. After we were led on in such a farce as we were, I decided to task Captain Soi-Fong with placing them in a safe house that only the two of us would know, and then placed a special Kidou on both of us that, in the eventuality that the information would be forced out of us, would kill us, and destroy the memory from our minds. I assure you, they are safe." Ichigo felt his heart beating faster, and his Hollow side starting to scream for bloody murder.

" **Master! You need to breathe! We already know who instigated the act! The fact that the Sou-Taicho would resort to using such extreme Kidou means that he truly kept them safe! Please, be calm, Master. If needed, I can materialize and follow them at a distance. Since you are at a level when accessing my Ban-Kai would have been possible, then materializing should be simple. That is, if you wish."** Ichigo let out a sigh, before taking a deep breath and calming his raging emotions, which clearly annoyed Zangetsu, who began spewing curses in such a fashion that a sailor would blush.

"Please do, Kyoka." Everyone gasped, again, at which Shinji pointed out that Ichigo should just stop doing things, otherwise people would die from a lack of breathing, as Kyoka Suigetsu materialized behind him, her conservative figure covered with a light green kimono that fit her perfectly. Her emerald green hair was cut at her shoulders, and framed her face. But the most eye catching thing about the woman were her eyes, even though she mostly covered in green, her eyes were a crimson red, just like Ichigo's. She gave him a smile before looking around, her gaze falling on Aizen, who watched her curiously.

" **Aizen…what are you doing here, you bastard!"** She would have drawn her sword if she had one, but Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm, Kyoka. He can't hurt or touch you, right, Sosuke?" The man flinched under the gaze the King of Hell directed his way. To him, it seemed as if there was a giant red dragon with immeasurable power looming behind Ichigo.

"That's correct! I can't do a single thing! Please don't hurt me!" Everyone was treated to the sight of the wanna-be Demi God whining, and it was such a refreshing sight.

"Kyoka, can you follow the Captains, if anything happens along the way, aid them. You have my permission to use Kidou to your hearts content, but nothing over level 80. You, like the other two, got the insane power boost from Hell, so you're about 5 times stronger than the Old Man. Go." She nodded, before glaring at Aizen once again, then took off, vanishing at quickly as she appeared.

Shinji walked up to Ichigo. He turned to look at Aizen as he stood next to his old friend and one time student. "What you gonna do with him, Ichigo? He seems to listen only to you. Why?" Smiling, Ichigo told them of what happened when he defeated Sosuke and what they talked about, of course omitting the things about Amaterasu, especially considering that Ichigo hadn't actually gone to see her yet.

"As such, I'm more than willing to take Sosuke off your hands, Sou-Taicho. Give him to me, and I'll take him to Hell, where his 'sentence' can be working as my secretary."

"Understood, thank you Kurosaki-dono."

The Captains tripped over nothing, even Isshin choked on saliva. "NO HESITATION!" Ichigo clapped his hands together.

"Woohoo! No more paperwork for me! Well, only the things that I have to do. Right! Off to Hell you go, Sosuke! Have fun!" He clicked his fingers and a Gate of Hell appeared behind the man, who turned around to find a giant hand wrapping its fingers around his body, and then everything went blurry, and Aizen was gone. This time, not many people reacted, which made Ichigo laugh.

"Now everyone seems to understand how I work! Right, let's wait for the girls now! Ah! Damn, they're here." He looked out from where the group was standing, and everyone saw the falling column that was headed their way. Smirking, Ichigo lifted his hand and just before the column could safely touch down, he flicked his wrist, and the whole thing went tumbling end over end down a really long hill. Laughing, Ichigo once again clicked his fingers, a magic circle appearing below the assembled group, before they all vanished through the teleportation circle.

Those unaccustomed to that form of travel let their guts bring up breakfast from the day before. Standing in front of the giant column, Ichigo crossed his arms, smirk still present on his face. The column shook, before three people exploded from it, one with a very long pompadour, who was screaming bloody murder.

"IMMA KILL YA! COME HERE AND DIE! I'LL JUST BRING YOU BACK SO I CAN KILL YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Laughing, Ichigo waved, making the man all the more pissed. The two who were holing the raving man back glared at the young King.

"Ah, how good it is to see you again, Kurosaki-sama!" A fat man walked out from behind the three angry Captains, followed by a tall woman with multiple arms.

"Good to see you well, Oshou. How long has it been since I visited the Royal Palace? 2 years? There abouts right?" He got a nod from the man, and Ichigo turned back to face the rest of the Captains.

"Gotei 13, let me introduce you to Squad 0, or more formally known as the Royal Guard."

 _ **And there is the final re-write! Woohoo! Now yall gotta wait for the next chapter…again…sorry! Honto gomenasai! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **Until next time folks!**_

 _ **Jermaine94**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well…doesn't this look like a new chapter! Woohoo! Bring it on! Enjoy this one! Review corner starts back up on the next chapter!**_

 _ **Please read the A/N at the end please! It's important. Thanks peoples…**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own either show or anything else mentioned!**_

 _ **Previously, on the King of Hell:**_

"Good to see you well, Oshou. How long has it been since I visited the Royal Palace? 2 years? There abouts right?" He got a nod from the man, and Ichigo turned back to face the rest of the Captains.

"Gotei 13, let me introduce you to Squad 0, or more formally known as the Royal Guard."

 _ **Chapter 6: The Dragon of Soul Society**_

Isshin sighed. "Ichigo…how so you know the members of the Royal Guard? The only way is if you have already met them. Which means you would have had to come to Soul Society at some point during the past 5 years." He crossed his arms and stared at Ichigo, who began to sweat. Laughing nervously, he began scratching the back of his head.

"Ichigo…when did you come to Soul Society?" Isshin stepped closer and closer to his son, who started to back away slowly, making sure to put enough distance between himself and everyone. Byakuya, now conscious again, noticed his plan and used Shunpo to get behind him.

"Ichigo. An answer is needed." Ichigo turned to face him. Sighing, he crossed his own arms, resigned to the fate that was about to mean a lot of pain from him.

"I was here probably 2 years ago. I snuck in because I needed to see the Soul King. He sent me a summons in the form of a little black butterfly. It so happened that it was also the same time that Rukia and Renji got married, so I watched that from a distance, and then I legged it when Captain Soi-Fong almost caught me." He turned to give the petite Captain a smile, and she stepped forward and poked him on the chest.

"So that was you! There aren't many people who can outrun me! All I saw was a black blur and then a wink, and then gone. How did you get in in the first place?" She huffed and turned around.

"Well, a Hell Breach isn't detectable to Soul Society, and my reiatsu was at a level that couldn't be sensed. I did that on purpose. Though…I was caught…by a small…child…in…Rukongai." He dropped to his knees in defeat. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Who Ichigo? If someone has eyes good enough to catch the King of Hell in Shunpo, then they will be a great asset to Soul Society, and hopefully prevent further…unexpected visits." The Sou-Taicho stood behind Ichigo at his full height, an imposing figure to the kneeling Ichigo. Suddenly, something seemed to click in his mind and he turned to Soi-Fong.

"You're back!" He shouted this at the top of his lungs and everyone laughed. "Where are they?" Soi-Fong felt a smile tug at her lips.

"They are with Serafall-dono. She seems to have taken a liking to them. Go, Baka-Kurosaki." She chopped him on the head for his aloofness, making the King of Hell whine.

"Sooo meaaaaaaan~." He jumped to his feet and made his way over to Serafall, who had two bundles wrapped up in her arms.

"SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE! Ichi! Can we keep them?!" Ichigo laughed and stopped before the three, the two girls managing to pry themselves from Serafall's impressive grip. They turned to him, looking up at him with two eyes of amber, and two green.

"ICHI!" They both jumped into his arms, and Ichigo scooped them up into a big hug, making sure not to use excessive strength and crush them.

"Senna, Nozomi. I missed you girls. It's so good to see you again!" Holding the two girls in his arms, Serafall smiled warmly. Ichigo really looked like a doting father at that point. Even though they were probably the same age as him, maybe older or younger, they had the bodies of small children. And their behaviour mirrored that. They clung to him and refused to let go. Laughing he set them down, and they instantly latched onto his pants, hiding behind his legs under his coat. Masaki walked up to them, accompanied by Isshin and Koneko, who walked over to Ichigo and stood by his side, before crouching down and smiling at the girls. Ichigo pushed them gently towards Koneko, and the three began playing around.

"Sou-Taicho. Thank you for looking after them. I understand that the whole mess concerning them was orchestrated by Central 46, and I thank you for taking care of that as well. I would have broken my rule to come destroy them, and probably turned Soul Society into another layer of Hell in my rage, so thank you." He gave the Sou-Taicho a formal bow, and the Old Man humbly returned it. The Royal Guard, feeling left out, stepped in and brought all the attention back to themselves.

"Oy! Don't cha' go forgettin' us! We're still 'ere!" The Captain with the pompadour stepped forwards and wrapped his arm around Ichigo. The bald man stepped forwards.

"It pleases me to see you in good health, Kurosaki-sama. Now, onto the main point. The Quincy. The Soul-King, on the behest of Kurosaki-sama, has agreed to take some Captains to the Royal Palace, and conduct special training sessions in order to make them stronger to combat the Quincy threat. Ywach is not finished with this war, and he will return, and be much more powerful than before. That is the thing with Ywach, he will continue to get stronger and stronger with each loss. It may even result in Kurosaki-sama using his Transcendent-Class release. We cannot rely on that. Simply releasing it here in Soul-Society will kill every inhabitant and move this place to Hell as another layer. That is the level of that release." Ichigo stepped forwards.

"We determined that when I released it in the Royal Dimension. The Soul-King wanted to see how powerful it would be, and thus we created a separate dimension where I would use it. That is why now we have another dimension for the rating games." Nodding Sirzechs understood the gravity of the situation.

"So, we must defeat Ywach before he can make the Royal Dimension, and not rely on Kurosaki-dono to defeat him. Correct?" He got a nod from the bald man, and then realised that he had to make introductions.

"Ah, forgive me, I haven't introduced myself. I am-."

"There is no need for introductions, Sirzechs-dono. Kurosaki-sama has already told us about the 4 Ruling Maous and how to identify you. The one being rude is myself. I am Ichibei Hyosube, this is Shutara Senjumaru, Kirio Hikifune, Tenjiro Kirinjin and Nimaya Ouetsu. Together, we five Captains surpass the total power of the Gotei 13 combined." The 5 members bowed, and they received bows in return from the Maous. "On behalf of the Soul-King and the King of Hell, we have decided to take these following people to the Royal Dimension for training and recuperation. Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Rukia, Abarai Renji, Hyoudou Issei, Rias Gremory and Kenpachi Zaraki. Sou-Taicho, you will come as well since there is someone who wants to talk to you, and you as well, Kurosaki-sama. Also accompanying us will be Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi Shihoin, Neliel tu Odelschwank, Grimmjow Jagerjaques…and Aizen Sosuke." Everyone went quiet. Ichigo raised his hand. "Yes, Kurosaki-sama?"

"Sosuke is in Hell. He is my secretary. I just threw him in. And what about my peerage?" Sighing, Ichibei shook his head.

"Aizen Sosuke must come. Your peerage must remain behind, since they are already more than capable of holding down the fort should the Quincy come knocking. I believe that Basterbine-dono would be capable of taking Ywach on if his eyes are closed. Schiffer-dono would be able to fight Ywach on equal terms even if his eyes are open. Come, we must leave immediately." He clicked his fingers and the giant capsule righted itself, the door opening. Sighing, Ichigo turned back to everyone.

"We shall continue this after, plus, we will also talk about you girls joining the family. I don't know if I should take you as daughters or sisters. Well, I guess you can discuss it with Kaa-san and Sera. Well, we're off. See ya later guys! Ulqiuorra, Bambietta, you guys are in charge down here, feel free to take some time off as well, recuperate, and if the Quincy come, send them home in body bags." He got nods from the two before stepping into the capsule and using his reiatsu to launch them back up into the Royal Dimension. On the way up, he clicked his fingers and reached in, before pulling his hand back with an aggravated Sosuke dangling from his hand.

"First, you send me to Hell in a very strange manner, then you pull me out through a Hell Breach. Couldn't you have sent me there like this instead of through the Gate?" Laughing, he helped dust the man off.

"Nope, the first time you go to Hell you have to go through the Gate. We didn't the first time and the Kushanada were after our hides the entire time. Now that you have been registered as a denizen of Hell, you can use the Breach freely to travel back and forth from Hell." Nodding, Sosuke lent against the wall, before looking around and taking in where they were.

"So, this is the way to the Royal Dimension. Interesting. I might take some samples for urk!" The swift chop to the head made him look at Ichigo.

"No samples. Those days are done for you Sosuke. If you wish to roam through Hell freely, then you will abide by my rules. Understood. Otherwise, I will shove another Mugetsu so far down your throat you will be shitting it for the foreseeable future." Gulping, the man nodded.

"That attack still gives me chills. There was so much power in that, that I actually felt fear. I believed that if I took that attack head on, my regeneration wouldn't be able to withstand it, even with the Hogyoku embedded in my chest. So, what is the reason for our visiting the Royal Dimension, Ichigo."

"Well, Ichibei said we were needed for something. I'm guessing you, Kisuke and the Sou-Taicho will be in the same meeting as me." He looked at the man in question and got a nod from him.

"Yes. Amaterasu-sama has arrived at the Soul-Kings Palace and asked for an audience with you four." Ichigo watched with piqued interest as Sosuke, Kisuke and the Sou-Taicho froze where they stood. They all looked at each other and exchanged handshakes.

"It was a pleasure knowing you. I hope that when we re-incarnate, our differences have passed, and we can work together." Frowning, Ichigo cleared his throat.

"Amaterasu? As in THE Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun, Mother of the Shinto Religion and Head of the Shinto Faction in Kyoto? Didn't you say something about going to meet her on the battlefield? I never got around to it…too many things started going on in Hell for me to make time." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Suddenly, everything stopped moving, launching everyone into the air, and smacking their heads on the roof of the capsule, which was an impressive feat. The doors suddenly began glowing white hot, forcing Ichigo and the Sou-Taicho to place themselves between the heat and everyone else.

Too bad for Ichigo.

The door melted at an alarming rate, and a hand burst through, wrapped its fingers around a shocked Ichigo, and yanked him out, his screams could be heard as a dying echo shortly after. The Sou-Taicho looked at Aizen and Kisuke.

"I don't envy the boy. Not at all. I do feel sorry for him though. He was her child, stolen by the Dark. She will try everything to reclaim him, but the stain of Hell runs too deep through his veins, so she will probably force him into being engaged to Yasaka-hime, so she can have some sort of connection to her stolen child." Both Aizen and Kisuke nodded.

"I share the sentiments, Sou-Taicho."

"How could you not come see me! I waited for years! Even after Aizen-kun told you to come see me, and after the encouragement given by Urahara-kun, you still didn't come see me!"

Ichigo honestly had no idea what to do. There was a black-haired woman, wearing a figure hugging flowing white dress. Draped over the back of a chair. Wailing. He just pursed his lips and looked around. The woman suddenly snapped her head to look at him, her eyes full of fury.

"Insolence! Your Mother calls for her child and he does not show!" Sensing danger, Ichigo skipped out of the way of what can be only called a beam of sunlight, before animatedly dodging more beams aimed directly for his head. The entire time he screamed for his life.

After dodging what seemed to be the hundredth attack, the woman calmed down enough for Ichigo to approach without being scorched by her mere presence. Stepping up to her side, he gave her a concerned look.

"I'm sorry, my child. I let my fury and anger get the better of me. I pray that you can forgive me. Let me introduce myself. Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami Daiko, I am Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun, and Head of the Shinto Faction in Kyoto." She gave him a smile and couldn't help but return the sentiment. He scratched the back of his head and coughed.

"Um, Okaa-sama. I'm not a Shinigami Daiko anymore. I don't think you heard…right?" The woman froze. She slowly stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Not…a…Shinigami?" Her voice seemed to tremble as she spoke. Ichigo, at that point, felt like a child who just got told off by his parents.

"No. I…uh…died? And…went to…Hell? Yeah! Haha…" He had to wait the entirety of two seconds before being flung violently across the room, where he smashed through the doors and flew out into the Royal Dimension. Catching himself before falling to his death, he sighed and casually walked back through the Ichigo sized hole in the doors to find Amaterasu crying once again, though this time, Ichigo felt her pain as if it were his own. Clutching at his chest, he gazed curiously at the woman, who seemed to draw some primal instinct from Zangetsu, even Kyoka was acting strangely in his inner world. Shaking his head to rid himself of the profanity Zangetsu was screaming, and which Kyoka was echoing, he walked back up to her, before sighing and sitting down next to her.

"Hey, Okaa-sama, I understand you now. Being the Head of the Shinto Religion, everything relating to the spirits falls under your Pantheon, correct?" He got a short nod from the woman. "So, if that's the case, then being a Shinigami would mean that, indirectly, we are serving the Shinto Pantheon." Another nod. "And you see everyone in your Pantheon as your child. Which means, that once I was taken by Hell, you lost your 'child', and the pain is unbearable." The woman sat up straight and let out a sigh, before wiping her eyes with her sleeve, before Ichigo magically produced a handkerchief, which she happily took from him. Smiling sadly, Ichigo plopped his head down in her lap, and she smiled and began humming as she played with his hair.

"You know, Okaa-sama. I too lost a child." Her hands froze. She looked down at him, only to see that he wasn't looking at her, but instead out the hole that looked like him in the door on the other side of the room. "It was a year after Serafall and I got together. Admittedly, we started early, but I knew from day one that it was her and only her. She fell pregnant after a year, that's when I asked her to marry me. Six months into the pregnancy, Sera comes to me, tears falling from her eyes, and I knew, that our child was gone." He let out a sigh, and ran his hand through his hair as best he could. "I remember clearly what I felt that day. Pain. Rage. Horror. But the most vivid…is despair. I began to spiral down a path, that without Sera and Masaki kaa-chan, I wouldn't have been able to come back from." He looked back at Amaterasu, who was crying once again, but Ichigo could tell that they weren't shed because of him, they were shed for him. He gave her a sad smile, tears starting to fall from his own eyes, and a gasp from Amaterasu made him laugh. She leaned down to take a closer look at him.

"Your eyes. They aren't crimson anymore." He nodded.

"Yuzu and Karin told me that when I start acting like I used to, either with them, or with Sera, Koneko or anyone really, my eyes revert. My standard colour is red, there is no doubt about it. I wake up with crimson eyes, and I go to sleep with crimson eyes. It's like how my eyes changed colour from brown to black and gold when my emotions began to run rampant when I was a Shinigami. Same deal. My emotional state determines my eye colour." He reached up and wiped her tears away. "Thank you, Okaa-sama. The fact that you can cry for me means that I still have some of my human heart left." She leaned into his touch, and hummed in response. Lowering his hand, he and Amaterasu stayed like that, simply enjoying each-others company, before Ichigo brought conversation back into play.

"You said you wanted to see me years ago. What for?" Amaterasu laughed into her sleeve.

"Well, it's not something I can do now, but I wanted to engage you to my vassal, Yasaka-hime of Kyoto. I do believe you would have led a vastly different life if that had occurred. Well…I could technically still do it…but I just got you back my child, I do not want to lose you again." He chuckled to himself.

"Okaa-sama. You must know that I'm the King of Hell, right? I mean…I'm not hiding the fact at all."

"Oh, I do know my son. Even though you may be the King of Hell, and wear the Burnt Kings Armour, you will always be my child. No matter what. Understand? If that is the case, then I shall find another way to tie you to me…hmm…how about…you become the Godfather of little Kunou? She is the daughter of Yasaka, and is in dire need of a strong father figure."

"All-Might?"

"Who?"

"Ahh…nothing! Just talking to myself…" He got a confused look from Amaterasu, and thanked himself that she bought his ramblings. She perked up when she sensed people arrive. She looked down at Ichigo, who too had noticed the presences of the Sou-Taicho, Kisuke and Sosuke. Shrugging his shoulders, he wriggled and got comfortable on her lap, and the woman simply laughed, before waving her hand and opening the doors.

Stepping in, the first thing the three Shinigami (Sosuke still counted himself as one…if only just) were treated to the sight of the broken doors. Sosuke stopped in front of them, his hand under his chin.

"This looks like Ichigo." Kisuke stepped away slowly. Sosuke just gave him a deadpan stare. "This figure is in the shape of a male, and, from what I remember, Amaterasu Okaa-sama is a very obvious female. Kisuke opened his mouth to say something, but was smacked on the head by the Sou-Taicho before he could say anything. Turning to face him, Kisuke whined, using that stupid sing-song voice of his.

"Sou-Taicho~! Why~?" The Old Man just pointed towards the back of the room, where Amaterasu sat with Ichigo lying peacefully on her lap, the two sharing a laugh. Sighing, the Sou-Taicho walked towards them, standing at his full height. Noticing him approach, Ichigo turned his head to look at him, and had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing like an idiot when he saw the Old Man's face. The look of pure horror at seeing where Ichigo had his head was hilarious. It looked like that at any second, he would storm up to them and throw Ichigo back across the room, and probably through the other door to make it even.

"Yamamoto Shigekuni, Aizen Sosuke, Urahara Kisuke. I have called you three here today for different reasons. I will begin with you, Sou-Taicho of the Gotei 13, Genryusai Yamamoto Shigekuni." The Old Man stepped forwards. "I believe that it is time you stepped out from the shadows. Let the world know the Shinigami are not myth. See to it." The Sou-Taicho nodded and bowed, before he stepped back. "Urahara Kisuke, step forwards." The man did so, before he took his hat off and bowed.

"What is it that you require of me, Okaa-sama?" The woman cleared her throat.

"If it were not for you, and the bind you share with Ichigo, then Hell would have crumpled. The fact that you risked your life on multiple occasions means that you truly do value your connections with him. For that reason, I feel that you should be rewarded for your efforts. Speak with the Soul-King, after this meeting, and he will comply with your wish." Kisuke snapped his head up, before bowing deeply.

"Thank you, so very much, Okaa-sama. Truly, thank you." Ichigo already knew what he wanted, and he gave Kisuke a thumbs up, which the man returned with no hesitation.

"Aizen Sosuke. Even though your initial meeting with me was not one that was prepared, you still came to me. If it were not for you, then Ichigo would not have climbed to the level he needed to be to be able to take on the role of King of Hell. For that, if you wish, I shall remove the Crumbling Orb from you, and, if Ichigo wishes, he will grant you entry into his peerage, even though I can-"

"Please, remove this orb from my chest. I humbly beg it of you." Everyone in the room turned to face him, as he dropped to a knee and bowed his head. Ichigo actually sat up, much to the displeasure of Amaterasu.

"Sosuke. Are you sure? The orb is what powers your regeneration. Getting rid of it may kill you." Sosuke scoffed.

"Ichigo, do you think me so weak, to be killed by the removal of the Hogyoku? This orb, or stupid over-powered marble, as you so eloquently put it, has done nothing but corrupt my mind. To be free of it, and be able to be myself once again. It would be something to witness. Besides, I've always wanted to go fishing…but every time I try, my reiatsu kills everything I bring in…it's not as satisfying as I thought." Ichigo gave him a curious look, before shrugging his shoulders.

"It's his wish. So be it. If you live, then I will take you in…Mr. Secretary." Sosuke looked up at him with a slight glare on his face, before standing tall and walking over to Amaterasu.

"Shall we begin, Mother?"

"Let's."

Ichigo was laughing. Why, because of the stupid situation Sosuke managed to get himself into. Once the marble had been removed in a procedure that involved things that made even his stomach churn, Sosuke had fallen asleep, and so they had left him in a room where he could sleep peacefully. The most hilarious thing was, that when Sosuke woke up, he _screamed_. A very loud scream. Rushing into his room, they came face to face with a very frightened, very _naked_ female version of the madman they were used to. Amaterasu rushed in herself, brought to worry by the scream, and shortly after her, the rest of the Royal Guard appeared, and everyone stopped. Frozen. When _Ms. Aizen_ ran at Ichigo, tears dripping slowly from her eyes.

"Oy! Aizen! What the HELL! Don't tell me you were a woman all this time! That just makes the whole stalking since birth thing even more creepy!" Ichigo tried pushing her away, but the woman didn't go down easy. She opened her mouth, but a coat slammed into her face. "Before you say anything, put that on. You are very naked at this moment." Looking down, the now female Aizen blushed madly, before kicking the men out, leaving herself, Amaterasu, Kirio and Senjumaru alone in the room. Ichigo and the other men just leaned against the wall, waiting to find out what exactly is going on.

They didn't have to wait long, because a couple minutes after being kicked out, Aizen emerged wearing a similar outfit to her King of Hueco Mundo days. Looking at Ichigo, she walked over. "Ichigo." Her voice was much higher as well. "It seems that when the Hogyoku was removed, it didn't want to go, so in a final act of revenge, it changed my hormone levels drastically, thus, changing me into a woman. Thankfully, this does not seem to impede my ability to be of use to you, as I still have access to the full scope of my reiatsu." Nodding, Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out a bishop chess piece.

"I told you, once you get that orb taken out, I'd take you in. Come, my new bishop." Placing the piece against her chest, Ichigo gently pushed it in, making sure that there was no feedback that could potentially destroy the palace. On terms of raw power, Aizen was on his level, and she was undoubtedly his strongest peerage member. Watching on, Ichigo hummed in approval when the process was finished, and Aizen stood in all her glory. Laughing and rubbing the back of his head, Ichigo turned around, and started to walk down the corridor, when he froze. "How the fuck are we going to explain this to everyone?"

Silence. Complete, silence. Everyone was staring at the now female Aizen, who was standing next to Ichigo, who was lying down with his head in Amaterasu's lap. The Sou-Taicho broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Kurosaki-dono, who is that woman next to you? I do not recall seeing that young woman on the way here." Ichigo sat up, and looked at the Old Man.

"Right, this lass right here, is actually…Aizen Sosuke." The Old Man hunched over, his hand shooting to his heart. Ichigo burst forth at a blinding speed, shocking Yoruichi, who barely moved an inch before Ichigo was already beside the Sou-Taicho. "Yamamoto Jii-san! Are you alright? Do you need to lie down? How about a cup of tea?" The Old Man just waved him away.

"I am fine! It's just that you said that woman was Aizen Sosuke. How is that possible?" Ichigo laughed.

"It is Sosuke, and this is how it happened. When the Hogyoku was removed, it left a parting gift, one that completely reversed the hormones released in his body, thus changing his gender in a completely sound scientific manner. SHE, is also now a member of my peerage, and also will now be permanently in Hell." Helping the Old Man up, Ichigo led him over to a stool that had magically appeared, and helped the man to sit down.

"I see. So this has nothing to do with Aizen having a secret cross-dressing fetish?" Kisuke went to pull out his fan, but was stopped by Sosuke.

"You pull that fan out, Urahara, and I will stick it, and your arm, so far up your ass that you will be able to wave it in front of your stupid face through your mouth." Kisuke gulped, and was torn between flipping his fan out and facing punishment, or not doing so and living without a fan in his bowels. Deciding for the latter, Kisuke placed his fan back in his pocket. As Sosuke threatened Kisuke, the rest of the arrivals to the Royal Palace entered the meeting room, Issei glancing at Sosuke, and a spectacular nosebleed ensued. Huffing, Rias simply draped a rug over the twitching form of Issei, to which Ichigo laughed.

"Oy Rias! If you leave him like that, then Ddraig would need to find a new host within the hour, and I can't be bothered training another one from scratch. At least knock him out." Rias placed her finger on her chin, before dropping her fist into her palm as a lightbulb appeared above her head. She bent down and clamped down what would have been the poor boys nose and mouth. Ichigo chopped her gently on the back of her head, making the girl turn and pout at him, but she could see the amused glint in his eyes. "Knock him out, not kill him. There is a very clear distinction!" He made exaggerated movements with his hands, and the assembled group laughed, the mood instantly lifting at the antics of the children. Sighing Ichigo turned back to everyone, though this was after making sure that Rias properly subdued Issei, which actually meant that he had to do it himself.

"Sosuke, we are really going to need a new name for you. Don't worry…I'll figure one out. Or, I could just ask the writer to ask the audience. Shh, I'm speaking. No, not to you! Sorry, the voices get a little loud sometimes." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. Yoruichi walked up to Ichigo, giving him a nervous smile all the while.

"Ichi…what are the voice saying now?" Ichigo turned to her, a smile on his face the whole time.

"They are saying that He want's to kill off a major character…" Everyone paled. Ichigo burst out laughing. "It's just Zangetsu and Juha! I literally have voices in my head. But the Writer is a different story. Anyway, let's get back on topic. A new name for Miss Aizen. We need a pool, no, not a pool pool but a name pool. For that, we need a hat." He waved his hand and a hat appeared out of nowhere, prompting some of the assembled to begin clapping. Kisuke frowned.

"I didn't sense any power coming from that. Did you actually learn performance magic?" Ichigo gave him a smile.

"Koneko loves it, and I did learn it for the girls who are going to be joining my family when all this is over. Now, names! Let's get to it!" He sat down and pulled out a pen and a notepad from nowhere, just like the hat, and was about to start writing some names down when the doors burst open.

"PLEASE FORGIVE MY RUDENESS! I BRING URGENT NEWS!" Ichigo nodded, and the Soul King appeared from wherever he was hiding behind (A/N: probably hiding from Amaterasu...) and waved a hand, the Royal Guard appearing at his call.

" **Continue, Messenger. You have urgent news, deliver it unto us."** Ichigo snorted.

"Now he acts like a King, lazy bastard." The Soul King glared at him, but did say anything.

"Yes, My King. The Quincy have returned. They are currently battling the forces left behind in Soul Society. Captain Ukitake Juushiro has been killed. Lieutenants Kira Izuru and Hinamori Momo have been seriously wounded. Captain Soi-Fong has been seriously wounded, and it may be possible that Captain Unohana may not be able to treat her. She needs urgent medical attention. Also, Captain Histugaya has…well…its difficult to say, since we have never seen something like this before." Ichigo stepped forward, his hand already to his ear.

"Well, according to Ulqiuorra, it seems like our friend Toshiro has undergone dragonification. Seeing Hinamori in such a state triggered a violent response from his Zanpaktou, who, again according to Ulqiuorra, was temporarily hollowfied in order to regain them from the Quincy who stole them. It seems like the Hollow Hyorinmaru has become a literal dragon in order to destroy the Quincy. As helpful as this is, you can say that its also an incomplete Juggernaut Drive, right, Issei." Rais squeaked as Issei stood up behind her, throwing the rug off in the process, his eyes, though, were full of determination.

"Yeah, Ichigo. His rage and his anger are all being directed at the Quincy, but there is the possibility that he will see anyone as an enemy. That means I gotta go beat some sense into the guy, huh? Right, time to go, Buchou." Issei turned on the spot, and Rias looked at Ichigo.

"We are all going. Issei, stop. Come here, I will get us there now without having to tear the protective dome." He clicked his fingers, and a Hell Breach opened up, but instead of showing Hell, it showed Soul Society. "I just spoke to Bambi and Ulqiuorra, they both have gone to engage Hachwalth and Ywach, but according to Bambi, they have become much more powerful that before. The only way I see that happening is Auchwahlen. The crazy bastard used it on his own people. Let's get there quickly. We have a war to win."

 _ **And there is the new chapter! Toshiro has become a dragon? Wait…what? Ichigo is going crazy? And Aizen is a woman! That pesky Hogyoku has one last say! Stay tuned for the next chapter, but first…THIS!**_

 _ **Kurosaki Ichigo Substitute…FATHER! Has officially…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Got a new chapter in the works! I've decided to change a couple things here and there, but the pacing was the biggest issue I had with that story.**_

 _ **Dark Souls: Life After the Linking, my first story, will be continued at a later date, I want to get some more chapters written out for it before I post them.**_

 _ **Death and Souls: The Dancing Blade…this one is tricky, but I've got a chapter planned out, but I want to get the others out first.**_

 _ **Memoirs of Kings Hell…this one is also tricky, so I've decided to make a change to the actual WHOLE story, so I will be removing it (sorry) and re-uploading it later. Because you are all loyal readers to get this far, I will tell you this:**_

 _ **Ichigo is no longer a MC, but his story will be read to the MC as a bedtime story, the MC is actually his daughter, the Princess of Hell. His wife will be kept secret until the chapter is released. Hope you enjoy that premise.**_

 _ **I've got some requests that I do need to get done as well, and I will be focusing on those after continuing Substitute for a couple chapters.**_

 _ **And that's it for the A/N!**_

 _ **Please stay tuned for the next chapters! Thanks!**_

 _ **Jermaine94 signing out!**_


End file.
